


Your downfall became my everything

by TokioMisa



Series: Through Thick and Thin [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gangs/clans, Hybrids, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Supernatural - Freeform, can't give too much for it'll give away things but will most likely add more as I add more plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: If you asked Mark how he got to where he was today, he'd smirk and tell you, "It's Jaebum's fault."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since posting another story and I'm really nervous. My mind tends to move faster than I can write so my words tend to run on or blend together as you would say. I'm not the best at writing but I hope I can still get the story across and that someone out there enjoys it. There's not a lot of Markbum love out there so I want to spread some love by writing this chaotic story that I don't even know when it'll end. Characters are obviously not my own and they're in no way shape or form like this in real life. It's fanfiction and ideas come from all over to movies, to games, etc. Also, they're hybrids, they do partial and fully shift so be warned. Please be nice to me in the comments, I'm really sensitive. Deleted one of my other stories due to it. So gonna give this a go. Hope you enjoy.

Mark kicks his feet back and forth as he waits for the bus at the bus stop. A lollipop in his mouth with his pink sweater showing off his cuteness. His bright blue eyes pop in the sunlight with his soft brown locks blowing in the wind. His skinny jeans hug his thick thighs and long legs; not to mention his fat round ass that’s to die for. Mark smiles, his two little canines peeking out as his target is in sight. Across the road, he watches the famous CEO walk out of his building and moves into action. Target Mr. Hemsworth; not only is he rich and seen as such a goody goody in the public eye, he’s anything but. In the underworld, he’s ruthless with a prostitution ring of underage boys and girls. Mark is twenty six but with his look right now, he passes as an innocent boy. Throwing the candy away in the nearby trash can, Mark is already across the street, headphones blasting away as he 'doesn’t' pay attention to his surroundings until suddenly he runs into someone. He almost ‘falls’ but is caught and steadied by none other than the CEO himself. Mark’s eyes go wide, plump pink lips part as he takes in the handsome sight. This guy may be attractive but all the shit he’s done has totally ruined it for him but he has a part to play. “O-oh I’m sorry,” Mark stutters out, quick to look down as his long eyelashes flutter. “It’s not a problem cutie, what’s your name?” Mark wants to gag but instead curls his fingers into fists, his sweater paws touching against the man’s chest instead of Mark’s actual hands, “Sammy.” The man smirks, his hands still on his waist as one hand slides down to cop a feel. Mark blushes, moaning slightly as he’s pressed flush against the CEO. “You’re really pretty has anyone told you that?” Mark refrains from rolling his eyes cause yes. He’s been called a lot from looking like an angel to prince like, for his feminine and masculine features blended perfectly. Mark doesn’t reply, going for being extra shy and the CEO is loving it. “How bout I take you out to lunch, huh? My treat.” Mark nods, acting naive as the CEO takes his hand and leads him over to his waiting limo. It’s free sailing from there. From talking his way through the meal and fighting the urge not to murder the guy right then and there as he cops feel after feel under the table before he takes him to a hotel. Mark lets him kiss on his neck as he’s pushed back against the bed. “Your skin is so soft. You’re like a woman.” Mark digs his nails into the male’s biceps at that word. It never settled right with him and past memories threaten to surface. Mark is quick to bite his lip to keep himself focused and waits for the right opportunity to switch their positions and straddles the man. He gets all excited and Mark can feel the man’s hard on against his ass. “You like that? Want to see more?” Mark asks all seductively. The male swallows hard, eating Mark up already with his hungry gaze before Mark is the one smirking and in the blink of an eye, the man gasps, the move so fast he didn’t even feel it until a moment later. Blood is coming out, his throat slashed and Mark looks down at the man with disgust, “Normally I don’t do this but I owe a favor so regards from Bangtan.” The man’s eyes go wider, realizing his mistake. Mark gets off the man, fluffing his hair about so now he looks a little more his age, “As we speak, they’re currently raiding everything and your little prostitution ring is over and those innocent victims will be freed.” The man is still choking, hands trying to stop the blood flow. Mark flicks the blood from his knife back onto the man as he watches his last breath be taken. Mark wished the man suffered more but his time was limited already and this mission was last second. His phone goes off not a moment later, and Mark sees it’s from Suga, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you hacked into the camera he no doubt set up in here.” There’s a light chuckle from the other end, “Bingo. Well, Jimin hacked into it. It’s behind you and up to the left.” Mark follows the direction and finds the small speck that blends into the ceiling pattern. “Sick bastard. Humans can be so disgusting.” Suga makes a noise of agreement, “Sadly us hybrids are only worse.” Mark takes off his sweater, throwing it over the dead man as he pockets the camera. He raids the man’s pockets, taking his wallet and things as he sets the room to go up in flames. “Anything else you need from me, I have another mission to attend to.” Suga finds amusement, “You’re always on the run.” Mark can’t help but smile a little, “Yeah, well evil never rests.” Mark leaves the room, already knowing the fire is growing over the bed. He doesn’t worry about the cameras in the hall, all of that was taken care of from the start. “You know you always have a place with us, right?” Mark doesn’t reply, instead he shows off his smile at the camera, knowing Suga is watching before flicking a bird and ending the call. He then gets out of the building and as he’s already walking into the busy crowd he calls for the fire department. They’ll be able to let the fire out before it spreads but the room will be nothing but smoked ashes and an accidental escapade gone wrong. 

“You’re beautiful, so god damn beautiful.” Mark looks up into those wild and dangerous eyes. They’re dark and yet lit up with so much passion and affection. The way he’s looking at him now, trying to soak up every last detail. It has Mark’s heart soaring and two little canines peek out as he breaks into a smile. “Yeah?” A chuckle matches his contagious giggle, fingers caressing his face as Mark leans into the touch. He can hear himself purring, his body caged in and he’s surrounded by warmth and security. He feels a nudge against his face, nuzzling into the man twice his size. He opens his eyes, taking in the two dots above the left eyebrow as his fingers run through raven hair. “Bummie…” The man smiles, eyes going into crescents before he’s leaning down and kissing him softly, “I love you.” Mark feels his chest squeeze with both love and sadness. He doesn’t say the words back but he pulls the man back down in a bruising kiss.

The wind blew, the light breeze moving Mark’s now red hair as he stood before the grave of many. The strong smell of fire. The burning sensation and the loud cries. The gunshots whizzing past into the buzzed silence. It haunts his dreams to this day though this happened years ago. A tragedy that not even the world knew the truth about because of the work in the secret service. Mark bit his lip to keep the tears from falling as he thought to the young boy that never made it past his eighteenth birthday. To a team that was torn apart because of betrayal. To all the memories that weren't what they seemed. Mark’s eyes took in the fresh flowers, his breath hitching as everything always leads back to him. To Jaebum. Where he should've let him go but he’s just like him and he can’t. Fingers lightly touch the white lilies, the memories they bring are both painful and wonderful that a tear ends up escaping with all the feelings he’s buried. “Bummie…” It never fails for that man to come here, for that man to stand in the same spot. Mark opens his eyes, taking in the name on the gravestone and feeling the hate that followed. Mark Tuan was someone who died that day and is still a walking shell without a soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Who would’ve thought of all places it would be in America where it would happen? It’s ironic, practically pitiful and on an elevator at that. When those doors had opened Mark thought his heart would stop. How his eyes connected briefly before nothing as he moves to make room. It’s not like it’s his fault for Mark’s hair color is bright red when he met him with blonde hair. Where his eyes are honey brown instead of bright blue and he has a face mask on. Add a scent blocker with a fake scent of vanilla so hybrids will think he’s a beta. But him, he’s everything he’s always been. Mark almost breaks down on the spot with him mere inches away. His strong alpha scent and his aura that radiated leader. He’s still over six foot and twice Mark’s size with slicked back hair this time and more ear piercings than the last time he’s seen him. He aged well too and into one fine and sexy man. It’s silent, other than the slight noise of the elevator that’s going up. Mark’s here on a mission but he can’t do it. He can’t go through with it knowing Jaebum’s in the same area. Why is he even here? His mind is racing and his heart even more so that he doesn’t notice Jaebum get closer until he hears, “Are you ok?” His voice deep and soothing and it brings Mark back to when Jaebum would hold him close. Mark bites his lip, not trusting his voice for it’ll give it away. Would it? He’s dead. Jaebum thinks he died all those years ago. But Mark needs it. Craves it. Just once. His fingers shake as he extends his hand. Jaebum doesn’t move and let’s Mark lightly touch his hand. Mark instantly relaxes and finds himself already leaning toward him. It’s dangerous. The floor is arriving and he’ll get off, never to look back again. He’s always had anxiety and when he gets really worked up, he does things more instinctively than rationally so he slipped up, his fingers lightly running in a pattern along Jaebum’s hand that comes to a stop as the ding sounds and the doors are opening. It’s in the moment of Mark moving off the elevator that Jaebum calls out, “Wait!” Mark shouldn’t but he does, he turns around as the doors are closing and sees the shocked look on Jaebum’s face and then nothing. The doors closed and the elevator is making its way further up and Mark left without a trace. “Jaebum…” he whispers. 

Turns out Jaebum went right back in to the secret service. He just moved to another branch in a whole different country. The country he should’ve been in the first place; not America. Jaebum was even a leader of a pack now. It brought a bittersweet smile to his face. He almost laughs cause what would Jaebum think of him now? But it’s ok, he just has to stay away. He can’t though. He can’t. He tried but it seems fate had other plans and puts them face to face once again. Mark has silver streaks in his hair this time, styled to look sexy with green eyes. Tight fitting jeans with converses, a light tank with a jacket over it. Suga and Taehyung are with him as they’re making their way to their target. Walking the busy crowds on a Friday night. People were everywhere with bright neon lights surrounding the area. Laughter and smiles all around. The strong scent of alcohol and drugs everywhere you looked. Mark never thought he’d see him here but then again, Jaebum probably has a target of his own since he never left the secret service. Jaebum wasn’t alone either, another Korean and one Chinese male was with him but Mark wasn’t paying attention to them. Mark could feel Jaebum’s presence from a mile away, his eyes taking him in from across the road among all the people. He only meant to stare for a second but it was a second too long as Jaebum instantly locked eyes. He finds himself locked in place as Jaebum tilts his head to the side as he tries to place him. Mark’s got his hood up and a face mask on plus all the people and lights, Mark knew he would be safe...right? But then Jaebum’s mouthing his name and Mark is pulled forward by Suga. Taehyung is quick to cover him from view and with the help of the two, he’s able to vanish before Jaebum makes it across the street.

Meeting Jaebum for the first time brought back many emotions. He can remember everything so clearly. It was in the meeting room where it would be announced of the team being put together that would become a pack. Everyone had to pass the trainee stages and go through all sorts of tests before they could find out what would best suit them. Mark was toward the back, away from the others. Being American Taiwanese, he didn’t exactly fit in with all the Americans. They were all betas and one alpha. They all could tell he was an omega as soon as they walked into the room but didn’t say anything. Mark honestly wondered why they waited so long to start the meeting when it became apparent they were missing one more. Lim Jaebeom. When he walked in, the energy was charged right away. Mark couldn’t believe they would even put two alpha hybrids together in one team. You’re just asking for it. But it seems that wasn't the problem as things became heated right off the bat. With Jaebum locking eyes with him and how he instantly stated, “Oh fuck no.” He stated it in Korean though and Mark didn’t know Korean at the time but he could read Jaebum’s body language and how much he was against it. How Jaebum proceeded to say this to the head director before the actual meeting could even get started. That is how Mark and Jaebum ended up in a heated argument because he was not about to let Jaebum tell him what he could or couldn’t do because of his genetics. Neither understood each other for apparently even with Mark switching to English, Jaebum’s English was broken which got Mark even more heated cause why would they even think of putting someone who doesn’t know full English on their damn team? It soon led to the head director locking them in the room to sort it out or get out of the building. That only fueled the fire that they both got into each other’s faces. Jaebum’s dark eyes growing wilder as Mark’s blue grew fierce. The charged energy kept growing and then there was a punch followed by a grab by the back of Mark’s neck and the next thing they knew, they were kissing. The vase of lilies was knocked over, the flowers surrounding Mark like a halo as his back hits the table and he pulls Jaebum on top of him to attack his split lip. They may had a language barrier but their bodies were fully on board with one another that they ended up fucking right there on the table. And when they were coming down from their high, they had an understanding. A bond was forming fast that by the end of the first month training of being in a team together, it was always Jaebum and Mark. You never saw them a part from the other.

“So it seems you found out,” Suga states after the mission. Mark has his back pressed up against the wall, one leg out while the other is propped up and his elbow is resting on his knee. “You planned on keeping it from me?” Suga sighs, coming to sit next to Mark. He can see Mark’s hands slightly shaking as his eyes are losing light. “Look what it’s doing to you. You think I forgot how you were all those years ago?” Mark goes to laugh but his voice cracks so he bites his lip instead. There’s silence but Suga knows it’s coming and with a few heartbeats, Mark manages to get it out, “Help me forget…” They both know he can’t forget. He can’t let go and it’s exactly why Suga tried to keep it from him. To keep Mark separated from Jaebum. Suga lifts his thumb, swiping away the fallen tear before more threaten to follow as he calls for Taehyung. The two felines move forward, surrounding Mark and kept him from being able to think for a short while. Knowing when Mark came back down he’d have to face his demons once more.

“Hyung!” Mark turns around, seeing the tall lanky man bounding forward. Just his stature makes him appear much older than he is but he’s actually the youngest of the group. Mark took him under his wing when he realized this and the young boy has looked up to Mark ever since. "What did I tell you about that? Jaebum's the one into all that hyung stuff," Mark replies. The boy apologizes just as he keeps doing. “Where’s Jaebum hyung? He’s always with you.” Mark pouts a bit, “They put him on a solo mission for once. Why? Are you looking for him, Danny?” Danny shakes his head, “I could just tell you’ve been down since this morning so I was afraid you two might’ve fought.” Mark smiles, ruffling Danny’s hair though he has to get on his tiptoes for it. “We don’t fight often but if we do we always resolve it right then and there so don’t worry.” Danny starts to blush, “Is that why I heard shouting and then a loud moan right after the other night?” Mark is the one who blushes next before lightly smacking Danny’s chest, “YAH! Don’t be eavesdropping!” Danny laughs before breaking out into a grin, “Everyone can see it hyung! How much you two love one another. I think it’s adorable for a black panther and a black house cat to be together you know.” Mark turns around sharply, ignoring how he goes red all the way up to his ears, “What do you know, you’re a dog. You love everyone!” Danny just laughs louder, following Mark around like a puppy that Mark ends up taking him out for lunch. He never could resist those puppy eyes.

Mark jolts up from his sleep. His breathing is harsh as he tries to get it under control. His clothes are soaked in sweat and Mark’s breathing goes shaky as he tries to hold it together. Don’t cry. Don’t close your eyes. He can hear his laugh. See his smile. It was so vivid, so real. A jump back in time, back to before everything started to go downhill. His body shakes and he curls further into himself. When one tear falls, another follows and Mark cries silently into the night. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry…”


	3. Chapter 3

Mark wasn’t even on a mission this time. He didn’t dare go back to sleep after having that dream. It had been a while since he dreamed of Danny. His dreams will usually filled with blood or Jaebum and both brought pain and sorrow. But when Danny appears, it really breaks him. That boy really followed him everywhere, even in death. Mark is tempted to call Suga for another mission or to find one himself like he’s done before. He’s got contacts and surely they can find him something to do. Walking through the abandoned streets, Mark thinks going to China would be a better scenery than America for a while. He honestly hates stepping into America but he owed Kaeyung a favor this time and his mission ended late so he had to stop at a hotel. It’s been a few weeks since seeing Jaebum. His hair was now black with red streaks, eyes silver. He threw on a giant hoodie twice his size with baggy pants and boots. It was almost nice with the nature around him and silence...until he smelled blood. Fully alert, he worried someone may be after him when he spots someone leaned up against the brick wall. Mark was walking in the back alleys so this would be a good spot to hide for cover. The male was tall and lanky, Mark’s heart speeding up for it was like he was looking at Danny’s side profile. But Mark got a grip on himself and saw it wasn’t Danny but a different male with black hair and Korean, not American. He was breathing hard and holding his side where Mark can see now where the blood was coming from. The man tilts his head back, trying to focus when his legs give out. Mark rushes forward, steadying him. “I got you,” Mark speaks in Korean and the male snaps his head up. “Y-you speak Korean?” Mark nods, helping the young male sit as he looks at his wound. “You were shot.” The male looks hesitant to say anything. He’s already so pale and no doubt lost a lot of blood. He was definitely a beta hybrid and with another whiff Mark lets out a sigh as of course he just had to be a wolf. “How old are you kid?” Mark asks instead as he takes off his hoodie. He has a light shirt underneath, the kid zeroing in on the tattoo on Mark’s left wrist before hissing as Mark applies pressure to his wound. “Ah, twenty two.” Mark’s expression saddens for a moment before he nods and takes another look at the wound, “The bullet went clean through but it was clearly laced with something. If it had been still inside you, you probably would’ve died minutes ago, kid. First mission?” The male’s eyes go wide but Mark calms him, “Hey, it’s alright. I can just tell that you didn’t just randomly get shot. This isn’t that type of neighborhood for one and laced bullets like this specifically to weaken hybrids aren’t something you find just lying around.” The boy goes quiet, watching Mark work fast. He’s managed to stop the bleeding. “What’s your name?” he asks. His breathing is going back to normal though he’s still pretty weak. Mark chuckles a bit, “Shouldn’t you give your name first?” The male stutters, realizing his mistake, “I apologize about that. Of course you’d be my hyung. It’s Yugyeom.” Hyung. The word stings that Mark loses focus for a moment. Mark then senses people coming, knowing Yugyeom must’ve called for backup. Mark gives a light squeeze to Yugyeom’s arm, “You’re one lucky kid.” Yugyeom smiles at this, “I get told that often by my leader.” Mark shares in his smile, standing up as the others are growing closer. Yugyeom realizes he’s leaving, “Wait!” Mark stops, turning to the pouting wolf, “You never told me your name.” Mark shouldn’t and he hasn’t. Not in a long time. He’s always given a false name but for once Mark doesn’t have it in him to lie, “Yien.” Yugyeom’s eyes go wide as he goes speechless but then there’s voices that make Yugyeom look in that direction. When he turns back, he finds Mark is already long gone. “Yugyeom! You fucking idiot!” A Korean and Chinese male appear.

Jaebum’s losing it. He’s finally lost his mind. Hell, he’s lucky to even make it to this point. After all the shit that went down. After the huge mental breakdown. It took everything to put Jaebum back together again and even then, he’s not whole. He never could be. He lost the love of his life. His pack was torn apart and killed. Everything was taken from him but for some reason the world wouldn’t let him quit. Jinyoung, his childhood best friend, dragged his ass back to Korea and personally handled him. Got him put back into the secret service after two years and then bam! He was leading a pack and becoming one of Korea’s best. All because Jinyoung had punched him a good amount of times and spoke the words he needed to hear, “Do you want him to mean nothing?! You owe him and those in your pack to keep going, Jaebum! You’re the one alive and you have to continue living for them. Now get your ass moving before I kick it all the way to base.” So he pushed himself, trying to become a man Mark would’ve been proud of again and to make sure this time it wouldn’t happen like it did. Standing before his grave, Jaebum clutches the white lilies, “Can you believe I’m a leader now, baby? You always told me I’d be a great one and though we’d argue over it, I knew I’d back off from that position if it meant I could stay with you…” he laughs, recalling those memories, “You would get so heated and upset because you thought you were holding me back from attaining that position but you helped me get to where I am today...I just wish you were still beside me.” Jaebum felt the tears welling up, his shoulders shaking slightly as he fought it back. It’s been years and he’s still a goddamn mess. He sets the flowers down before leaning his forehead against the gravestone. His fingers move across the gravestone in a pattern, ‘我愛你’.

But what really made Jaebum lose it? When he was on a mission in America. Stepping foot on American soil made his chest hurt. Always haunted him with memories that he holds dear. But he wasn’t alone. He had his pack with him this time. He had to be strong and lead them. He had to keep pushing forward. He just wasn’t expecting to get on that elevator with a young male that reminded him of Mark. He can’t lie, he sees Mark everywhere he goes. Something or someone will remind him. With the way they might stand or to simply having blonde hair. This male was the same height and build as Mark that he couldn’t ignore. His scent of vanilla threw him off and he had red hair underneath the cap with honey whiskey eyes but he still couldn’t help but think of Mark. He wished the guy wouldn’t have a face mask on so he could end this torture and know that Mark is dead. He’s been dead and he’s not coming back no matter how much he wishes it. He finds the male is getting worked up. Is it because of him? He is an alpha hybrid and his aura can be overwhelming, plus he has a don’t fuck with me resting face. Shit, it’s probably cause he keeps looking at him. “Are you ok?” he hopes he can calm the male for he didn’t mean any harm. The beta doesn’t say anything but then he raises his hand. Jaebum is curious but doesn’t say or do anything as he waits. When the beta touches his hand, Jaebum is hit with lots of memories of Mark holding his hand or Jaebum grabbing his to pull him back into his arms. He’s lost in them that he doesn’t feel the pattern at first. It’s not until the second go around that Jaebum is pulled from his memories and feeling the pattern of Korean against the palm of his hand. His emotions go haywire as his nerves light up. The elevator doors are already opening and the male steps out, “Wait!” The male turns and Jaebum swears he sees him despite the different appearance but before his body can move, the doors have closed and Jaebum falls apart as he can still feel the male spelling out his first name against his palm.

“Am I really crazy and this is all just something my mind created?” The Chinese male lifts an eyebrow as he was in mid knock against the door when Jaebum says this. He has a book lying on his chest with his chair leaning back as he looks up at the ceiling, “Uh...you ok there Boss?” Jaebum turns to look at the male, “Did I really conjure up a Jackson Wang though?” Jackson laughs and it’s loud as he steps further into Jaebum’s office, “You always get so philosophical when you read. Jinyoung was right when he asked me to come get you before you completely lost it.” Jaebum frowns, “Why? We don’t have a mission today.” Jackson shakes his head fondly, “If you would have answered your phone and seen the calls and texts, you would know that one suddenly came up.” Jaebum furrows both eyebrows before snatching his phone up and seeing that he indeed missed all of that. “Shit, sorry I’ve been-” Jackson cuts him off, “Been stuck in your head, I know. You sure you’re ok? You’ve been different since that one mission in America.” Jaebum doesn’t say anything though his expression darkens a bit. “You don’t have to talk about it. I know it’s a tough subject and Jinyoung will kill me for even mentioning it I just worry about you. You may be our leader but you’re still pack. We all care about you and want to help any way we can. You have to learn to lean on us as well.” Jaebum finds himself smiling some. Mark used to tell him that on the daily. Where Jaebum used to hold everything on his shoulders and take on the world and Mark would be right there to catch him when it got too much. Jaebum did promise him one day that he’d learn to lean on people more. “You’re right. Thank you, Jackson.” Jackson’s eyes go wide and his mouth falls open, “I-I um...Youngjae! I think Jaebum’s broken!” Jackson shouts as he rushes out of the room and Jaebum sits there laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘我愛你’ (I love you in Chinese)


	4. Chapter 4

Jaebum was so focused on the mission. Being around the underworld is no joke and Jaebum is lucky to be alive every time he gets near it or happens to go into it. It’s not just about him though, he has a whole pack to make sure they get in and out safely. It’s why he doesn’t notice it at first. It’s a small tingling feeling in the back of his spine before it spreads and Jaebum finds himself looking out into the crowd. Jinyoung and Jackson give him a look, having not sensed anything but wait for instruction. Jaebum thinks it might be nothing but his nerves, when he locks eyes from across the road. His breath hitches as green eyes stare into him. That silver streaked hair styled messily but still peeked out from underneath the hood. The male was the same height and build as the last and with a face mask on. Now Jaebum must really be hallucinating of Mark. Or it's the continuation from before of this new person looking like Mark cause it's the same the same boy from last time just different hair and eyes. But it’s like something clicks, something pulling at him and he can’t deny it as he mouths Mark’s name and the boy reacts to it. It makes his heart speed up and he takes off, not hearing Jackson or Jinyoung calling out his name. He sees two males suddenly by Mark’s side but then there’s so many people and traffic that by the time he’s over there, they’re gone. Mark’s gone and he’s left with that empty feeling and the fact that he might actually be losing his mind because Mark died that day...right?

“I can do it! Please let me do this!” Yugyeom is pacing in front of Jaebum as he grows frustrated. “I’m not a teen anymore! I’m in my twenties! Hell, Bam is the same age as me and you let him do a solo mission forever ago!” Jaebum sits as he lets Yugyeom get it all out. Yugyeom wrings his hands in frustration before stopping in front of Jaebum’s desk, “Let me prove myself. I want to make you proud! I want to show everyone I’m just as worthy to be apart of the pack!” Jaebum feels his heart clenching. Danny used to be just like this. Very enthusiastic and ready to push himself past limits to make his pack proud. It’s one of the reasons Jaebum couldn’t do it. Why he babied Yugyeom a bit more than Bam and why he’s been so hesitant on letting him go out on his own. Because he couldn’t protect Danny and save him when he needed him. He couldn’t bare to go through that again. Yugyeom doesn’t know that though. None of the pack do other than Jinyoung and Jinyoung shows it all over his face as he watches the scene from behind. He’s ready to step in when Jaebum beats him to it. “Alright.” Both Jinyoung and Yugyeom go wide eyed, “What?” Jaebum sighs, trying to keep his shaking hand steady. He can’t hold Yugyeom back because of his past mistakes. It’s not right to Yugyeom. Plus, this mission wasn’t big and he was going to make sure the others would be close by. “On one condition.” Yugyeom gets all excited, “Anything! I swear I’ll make you proud! I can’t wait! Oh my god I need to tell Jackson and rub this all over into Bam’s face!” Yugyeom takes off in his excitement before even hearing Jaebum’s condition. Jinyoung chuckles lightly before tilting his head toward Jaebum, “You sure about this?” Jaebum leans back in his chair. He’s not sure about anything. In his right mind he’d say no and keep his foot down but he’s been a mess every since that mission. Of seeing Mark again. Not even Jackson or Jinyoung saw him. Maybe it was a sign for something but Jaebum didn’t know what. His eyes land on the tattoo on his left wrist when he raises his arm. It was a symbol of their pack, something Jaebum couldn’t get rid of despite all the pain it brought. Cause he didn’t want to forget them. Forget his home he had and all the memories it brought. Jinyoung lays a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder, squeezing to let him know he’s there, “You should tell them one day. You know they’d be down to get it on their own wrist cause we’re your pack too, Jae. Hell, even I was supposed to be down there with you back then.” Jaebum remains silent but Jinyoung knows he took his words to heart.

“Oh god, he’s going to kill me!” Yugyeom cries as he’s in the car back to their meeting point. Yugyeom’s healing thanks to Mark’s help and Jinyoung and Jackson once they got to him. Jackson hugs Yugyeom from the side, “Nonsense! It was a rookie mistake and even veterans have mishaps.” Jinyoung glares at Jackson from the front, “Don’t you try and make up shit. He could’ve died, Jackson! He’s lucky his instincts kicked in and that the bullet went clean through or we never would’ve gotten to him on time!” Jackson pouts before leaning into Yugyeom, his expression changing, “Why do you smell like an omega?” Jackson then looks down at the hoodie wrapped around Yugyeom’s side. Jackson’s expression is unreadable as he leans further down to get another whiff. It was hard to pick up unless you were right against it thanks to all the blood and what was laced of the bullet but Jackson can pick it up from the hoodie. Yugyeom flushes, “Oh! I forgot to mention someone came to help me! He was was like an angel! He even knew I was on my first mission somehow.” Jackson’s expression is quick to shift as he gives him a look, “He? It wasn’t a woman?” Jinyoung slams on brakes and Jackson about flies through the front, “What the fuck, man!” Jackson hollers as Jinyoung turns in his seat, “What did you say? You gave away your cover?!” Yugyeom shakes his head, “No! I d-didn’t! I swear! He just knew because of the bullet and the area I was in. I was just as shocked as you were. He was really sweet though, made sure I was ok and that you guys were nearby before leaving. I think he’s in the service too or was because he has the same tattoo on his left wrist that hyung has.” At this Jackson is rendered speechless and Jinyoung’s expression says something that he knows way more than the pack does, “Name.” Yugyeom looks confused until Jinyoung speaks louder, “What was his name?” Jackson is looking between them when Yugyeom answers, “Yien.” 

Jinyoung is about ready to rip his hair out. He’s pacing back and forth as his mind is reeling. Jaebum of course exploded when he got word of Yugyeom’s first mission gone wrong and was waiting for their arrival. Luckily because of that, no one could get a word out about this Yien as Jaebum all but dragged Yugyeom personally to the medical bay even though Jinyoung had performed his medical duties and Yugyeom was beginning the healing process. It left Jinyoung and Jackson alone but then Jinyoung notices Jackson had gone quiet the rest of the ride as he had but Jackson is already walking away. “Jacks-” Jackson doesn’t even stop as he rounds a corner and leaves Jinyoung in his thoughts. And here he is now, wondering just what in the world he’s going to do. Does he bring this up to Jaebum? He made the other two swear not to say anything about this until further notice but is it wise? The male is nearby, even if he left right after, they could still be able to track him. But should they? He’s supposed to be dead. Why is he alive? Why did he stay away from Jaebum or does the male think Jaebum is dead? He doesn’t want to jump to any conclusions but he also doesn’t want to take Jaebum back to those days. He knows what that male did to Jaebum and Jinyoung barely got him back on his feet and that took two years! “Jinyoung?” Jinyoung snaps his head to the sound of his name and sees Youngjae standing at the doorway. “Everything’s good right? I heard about Yugyeom but I thought you took care of him…” Jinyoung forces himself to relax as he gets near Youngjae. “I mean, even Bam took off running toward the medical bay when he got word but I thought-” Jinyoung clasps both hands onto Youngjae’s shoulder, “He’s perfectly fine. Jaebum is just being his overprotective self.” Youngjae looks over Jinyoung’s face, searching for something, “Then why are you so upset?” Jinyoung lets out a sigh, “Sorry, it’s not about Yugyeom I promise. It’s just something between Jackson and I.” Youngjae relaxes some knowing it’s not one of his pack members in danger. “Did you two have a fight? You guys rarely fight.” That’s true. In fact, they never did fight back in the parking garage for no words or anything were said though something was off that Jinyoung needed to address. Great, now he has another thing plaguing his mind. “We might’ve argued over Yugyeom…” He’s not lying for they did at the beginning but briefly and both knew they were expressing their worry and concern for Yugyeom so it didn’t lead to a fight. Youngjae shakes his head fondly, “No wonder Jackson hasn’t come back yet. Don’t make me get Jaebum to lock you two in a room again!” Jinyoung can’t help but snort at the memory. “Let me go find him, calm down.” Youngjae looks all smug and Jinyoung can’t help but hug the man. “Hold the fort down while I’m gone ok?” Youngjae nods in response before Jinyoung heads out. Some fresh air could do him good anyway.

Yugyeom lays on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He still feels bad for letting the pack down and worrying them. He had gotten an earful from Jaebum who refused to leave his side until every test that came back told him he’d be one hundred percent fine. He pouted his way back to his room with his tail tucked between his legs and ears folded. Youngjae had cooed at the sad wolf and tried to make him feel better but not even Youngjae’s jokes or loud laughter could lift his spirits. Bam didn’t rub it in his face this time, knowing how much this mission had meant to him. Instead, he gave him some space when he asked for it. Yugyeom only came out when needed to. He had snuck out the first night to nab the hoodie back that Jackson had taken before they got out of the car. It was cleaned and buried in the back of Jackson’s closet cause no offense but that’s where Jackson shoves all his valuables for some reason. Jackson hadn’t come back that night but it wasn’t unusual for sometimes they’d get solo missions or had to attend meetings and such so Yugyeom didn’t put much thought into it since no one else was panicking. He wasn’t obsessed with the hoodie, he just couldn’t stop thinking about the omega. There was something about him that Yugyeom couldn’t place. And with the way Jinyoung freaked out and with the tattoo on the male’s wrist that was the same as Jaebum’s…..he has to mean that Yien knew Jaebum. Maybe on the same team back then? Jaebum never spoke of his past and Yugyeom had done a big no no and hacked into the system one time to find out. He cared about his leader a lot ok! But he really couldn’t find out much other than the last team Jaebum had been on had all gotten killed. Jaebum being the only survivor cause he was on a solo mission. The base had exploded due to a terrorist attack from the underworld and no survivors were left, just fire and ashes. That’s it. No amount of digging or hacking lead him to any other information but...his eyes go wide as he recalls the photos. No wonder Yien seemed familiar to him as he recalls finding photos of each member. He resembled a male under the name of Mark Tuan who had blonde hair and blue eyes back then. His hands clutch the black hoodie. It’s old but still in good condition with a weird design on the front. It’s nothing special but it belongs to a male that supposedly died years ago. Why did Jinyoung want to keep this a secret, especially from Jaebum? Jinyoung had to know more than him since he was Jaebum’s childhood friend. He wanted to help his leader, knowing how much his past tore him apart and he wasn’t able to move on. But how? He sighs, thinking he should go to bed since he was getting nowhere when his eyes catch the tag in the back of the hoodie. A single name was scrawled against it that made Yugyeom’s chest ache sorrowfully. Looks like someone else couldn’t let go as Yugyeom’s finger ran over Jaebum’s name on the little white tag.

Usually when one had withdraws it was due to caffeine or drugs. Yet here Mark was having withdraws for letting go of a stupid hoodie. It was old. Didn’t even smell like him since many years ago and it only brought bad memories so why keep it? That was something Mark couldn’t tell you as he kept it year after year until recently. He did it instinctively and he doesn’t regret it as it kept Yugyeom alive. He at least helped someone when he couldn’t before, but my god is this horrible. He’s shaking, leg bouncing as he works out in a secluded gym. He hasn’t been able to think straight lately and it’s all Jaebum’s fault. Memories that keep pouring to the surface that threaten to tear him apart. His nightmares are back full force and not even a warm body can help him forget momentarily. It’s fucking Jaebum’s fault. Why couldn’t he lay low? Enjoy life for once and do something boring like being an author or writing lyrics. Hell, they even had a running joke of how they should’ve become K pop Idols. He hears a noise, picking up someone nearby. He doesn’t want to be around anyone. He should be alone, always alone as death tends to follow him wherever he may go. The door opens and Jungkook enters, feeling something rub against his leg briefly. He looks down, seeing a black tail go out the door and as he looks out into the hall, there’s nothing. Jungkook smiles sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

“Give it back!” Yugyeom shouts. He’s rushing out the room after BamBam who snatched the hoodie and was running down the hallway. Yugyeom was pissed. It’s been a week and Bam is tired of Yugyeom moping in his room. He gave him plenty of time to be by himself and wanted his best friend back now. That meant doing whatever it took. It might’ve also irked him that he was hugging some hoodie and not him. He gets jealous, very jealous and so desperate times call for desperate measures. “No! You need to get your head out of your ass!” Jinyoung raises an eyebrow from his book. What was supposed to be a day off for everyone was now turning into a huge headache. Youngjae jerks up from his nap on the couch beside Jinyoung when Bam comes flying over the couch with a very angry Yugyeom behind him. “Give it back now, Bam, I swear to god...” Bam sticks out his tongue, “Make me!” Yugyeom growls, showing fangs and his eyes flash that Bam actually gets scared for a moment because it takes a lot to upset Yugyeom and when he snaps, he snaps. Bam yelps as Yugyeom goes flying over the couch and slams Bam to the ground with a loud thud. “Yugyeom no!” Jinyoung yells and Jackson is even rushing into the room from the kitchen. Bam holds onto the hoodie as Yugyeom tries to pry it from him. Claws are going, Bam hissing as one cuts into him but Bam retaliates as he bites into Yugyeom’s arm. “Will you two stop it!” Jinyoung shouts as Jackson and him manage to finally pull them apart. Bam still has the hoodie scrunched up in his hands as Yugyeom tries to get out of Jackson’s hold. “Why are you getting so worked up over this?! Is there something you need to tell me?!” Bam is losing control too, his own eyes flashing. He was afraid Yugyeom might have someone else if he’s ready to fight him on it. “Give it back!” he growls. By this point Jaebum can hear all the commotion from his office and is rounding the hall to the scene unfolding. He can feel the charged energy and tension along with the anger. “What in the fuck is going on?” his authoritative voice comes out and the two react to it. It anchors them slightly back in control. Both boys are silent and looking down. Jaebum stands like a father scolding his child, “Well?” Yugyeom whines and Bam explodes, throwing the article of clothing down onto the ground in front of Jaebum’s feet. “This stupid hoodie! He was clinging on it when I found him once again moping around in his room! I just wanted my best friend back!” Bam is seething at the end, his emotions haywire but he got it off his chest. Yugyeom deflates at that, seeing Bam is hurt and really only had good intentions from the start. “I’m sorry-” but Yugyeom is cut off as both Jackson curses and Jinyoung lets Bam go to move forth to the hoodie, “Jae don’t-” but it’s too late as Jaebum had been staring at the hoodie the second it hit the floor in front of him. The old black hoodie with the weird design that no one would wear but Jaebum found it was super cool and also amazingly soft inside. To the one string that was longer than the other and the hole that became a thumb hole that Mark made on the other side to match it. But it was his eyes that zeroed in onto the tag that had his name on it that broke Jaebum as he moved the hoodie around in his hands. He’s hit with the last memory of this hoodie where Mark had been wearing it while asleep in his bed as he was heading off for his solo mission. “How did you get this?” It shouldn’t be possible. This should’ve burned down in the base as did everything else. Youngjae and Bam are confused, not knowing what’s going on while the others don’t know what to say. It’s Jaebum’s turn to shout, claws gripping the hoodie as he fights to keep in control, “ANSWER ME!” Yugyeom jerks at the tone but Jackson holds him steady. Jinyoung steps in front of everyone’s view so he can focus on him, “Jaebum please-” “He was there.” Jinyoung’s expression falls, his eyes closing as Yugyeom’s voice had come through with the truth. Jaebum was speechless as Yugyeom continued. He couldn’t hold it in anymore, “When I was hurt, he found me and used the hoodie to stop the bleeding after checking my wound. Though he looked different from the hair and eyes it had to be him. I researched a while back and he resembles the one from your pack...Yien.” One word. One word was all it took for him to lose it. He doesn’t hear Jinyoung’s plea, doesn’t see Yugyeom and Bam get scared shitless. Doesn’t smell the blood or what’s happening around him. He blacks out, he loses control. It’s not until hours later when he finds himself shackled in special bounds to a chair in his office, with Jinyoung slumped against an overturned and torn apart couch that he realizes what happened. He doesn’t look at the torn apart room, knowing the living room is much worse. He focuses instead on Jinyoung. He wants to laugh for this is just like back then when Jinyoung and him would go back and forth with this. That house remained a mess that couldn’t be cleaned before another storm came through it. Jinyoung had several bruises and wounds that were slowly healing. “That bad?” he asks, voice rough from no doubt all the growling and screaming. Jinyoung huffs, glaring at him and that had Jaebum cracking a sad smirk. Silence followed again as Jinyoung forces himself to remain in control cause someone had to right now. “You need to tell them, Jae. This...what they just saw scared the shit out of them. Youngjae is currently trying to do damage control with Yugyeom and Bam cause they’re hysterical thinking this is all their fault. And Jackson...after we got you here, he disappeared and he’s been acting weird lately too. God, we’re falling apart.” Jaebum tries to move, feeling his own body is in the process of healing. He hates these shackles. They keep him from shifting, from losing control, makes him feel weird and weak and...vulnerable. Forces him to face reality and see that he can’t be back where he wants to be. He can’t make people appear or reverse anything. “Did you…” He doesn’t want to dare say it. Jinyoung sighs, running a hand through his messy hair, “No. He was gone before we arrived but I believe Yugyeom. The way he described him and spoke of the tattoo on his left wrist. It’s him, Jae. Mark is alive.” Jaebum lets out a breath he never knew he’d been holding. Another comes and then another and he hears Jinyoung go, “Oh, Jae…” Jaebum’s crying, his shoulders shaking as relief and sadness come forth. There’s no anger right now or blind rage. It’s confusion and sorrow along with realizing his lover is still alive. All these years he’s been out there and he doesn’t know why they’ve been apart. It means those times he’s seen him, meant it was really him but why? Why did he run each time? Jinyoung wraps him up in his arms but Jaebum can’t feel it, his body going numb as everything in him screams to find Mark.

Mark slipped up. His mind had wandered too long, his body not getting the rest he needed. Instead he had went on mission after mission despite Suga’s pleading. Namjoon even took away any missions for him but he had other contacts and found his way around. He didn’t care how dangerous or impossible, he did them all. Anything to forget, to stop him from thinking of Jaebum or Danny or even Yugyeom who reminded him so much of Danny. He was doing fine for awhile and then one mistake cost him. Limping over to the hotel bed, Mark hastily took care of his wounds, knowing the one on his leg wasn’t going to heal anytime soon. He could barely walk on it but Mark was stubborn and he was not about to call Suga just to hear him say, ‘I told you so,’. No, he could do this by himself. So he took care of what he could and then laid there propped up with blood and bandages all around with only silence to surround him. He could feel the cold seeping in and his body pushing past limits but all he could see was Danny’s face of shock and then pain before nothing but sadness. He didn’t deserve it. He bites his lip till it bleeds, refusing to cry for he doesn’t get to shed tears when he knew this was how it was supposed to be from the beginning. He was never meant to be in the real world.

“I can’t find him!” Yugyeom is having a breakdown. His room is a mess and Bam watches with pain in his eyes as Yugyeom has tried and tried and tired but only keeps messing up. “There’s nothing on him! No videos, no trace, nothing!” He’s crying, hitting the wall before sliding down and curling into himself. Bam can’t bare to watch anymore and rushes over to hold him. “Shh, it’s ok Yugs.” Yugyeom just cries harder, “You’ve done so well. You’re the best of the best so please don’t beat yourself up over this. I know how much you want to help Jaebum. We all do. I tried to find intel from those men and even around the area he was in last but I couldn’t find anything either.” Yugyeom lifts his head, tears still falling as he looks at Bam, “Can we really not help him?” Bam whines in response, pulling Yugyeom closer to him as he wraps his arms around his neck and clings. Yugyeom moves Bam to straddle him, arms enclosing over his back, “I’m sorry for taking the hoodie. I’m sorry for getting jealous. I’m sorry…” Bam breaks down and Yugyeom is quick to kiss at his falling tears, “No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I kept trying to get over my failure and make everyone happy that I ended up pushing you away in the process. I reassure you that there is no one else but you.” Bam smiles sadly, his own fingers running through Yugyeom’s hair, “You’re not a failure. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Yugyeom feels his chest warm at that before kissing Bam softly, “I love you.” Bam kisses back just as passionately, “Love you too, Always.” 

Youngjae closes the door quietly as the two started to get more heated and proceeds to head down the hall to Jaebum’s office. It took a long time for Jaebum to be let off the shackles and not lose control from then keeping Jaebum from doing something stupid and running off to go after Mark. Jaebum finally got sense knocked back into him but boy is he still a wreck. Knocking softly, Youngjae enters to find Jaebum sprawled out on the floor looking up at the ceiling. “See anything up there?” Jaebum hmms in response, before turning his head slightly to look at Youngjae. He brought food. He closes the door behind him before coming to sit next to Jaebum. “You guys really should stop. I’m a crappy leader who can’t handle one word before blacking out in blind rage.” Youngjae sets the food down and pats Jaebum’s head, “Not gonna stop us. We’re all out there trying to track him down. Yugyeom finally broke down.” Jaebum frowns, feeling guilt, “That kid always fawned over me too much just like him.” Youngjae makes a small noise, “Like Him or someone else?” Jaebum should remain quiet but what’s the point now? “Danny...his name was Danny.” Youngjae quietly moves his phone, finger swiping to the side. “When I went into the secret service, I should’ve remained in Korea. That’s where I trained, where I’ve always lived but something happened and somehow I got taken away from Jinyoung and thrown into America with a team I couldn’t understand. To make matters worse, there was an omega. He was male but it still didn’t make up for it. Had me furious thinking the system was even more fucked up. Really, I was frustrated because of having to be there and took it out on him when all I wanted to do was kiss him…” Youngjae chuckles a bit and Jaebum laughs himself. “Stupid right? I’m telling you the moment I first saw him, I fell so hard. He was so breathtakingly beautiful. Those blue eyes captivated me and him not backing down and getting right into my face just made me want him more. There was something between us I couldn’t put into words but I took it out in anger which ended with him punching me before I said fuck it and kissed him. Figured I’d be getting kicked out anyway so...we fucked.” Youngjae’s eyes went wide, “What? You broke the rules?! Mr. hard ass on following orders had sex in the meeting room on the first day?!” Jaebum groans, trying to hide his face, “I know, I know, please don’t remind me like Jinyoung used to tease me relentlessly.” Youngjae pats Jaebum again, encouraging him to continue, “It was thanks to that where we got closer. Like an understanding between us and since then we didn’t part. I wanted to be wherever Mark was. We were compatible. We didn’t even have to speak to know the other though we did end up teaching the other our languages so we could actually communicate. It’s funny to think about how many times we butchered words and had misunderstandings but they always ended up with kissing after the fight. Where I was hot headed, Mark was calm and collected. He kept me anchored. Our team was great though we weren't all connected like I am with you guys. We didn’t have a strong bond but we knew we could get the job done. They didn’t care about bonding outside of the mission...except Danny. Danny was just a kid when he joined. He had lots of talent and was so smart that the government got him in but the others would bully him. He was shy and so loyal. Followed Mark around when Mark stood up for him one day and ever since then, he was like Mark’s giant puppy. Though he was the youngest, he was the tallest and looked older. Mark looked so tiny next to him. Danny grew stronger and brave with us around. He had so many dreams and so much ambition…” Youngjae can see the tears in Jaebum’s eyes and gives a squeeze as Jaebum lets the tears fall, “Yugyeom reminds me so much of Danny. Danny would’ve been the same age if he was still alive today…” More tears fall and Jaebum can’t help it. He’s held so much in for so long. “It’s why it scares me to let Yugyeom off on his own. Why I worry and become like the dad of the pack cause I don’t want to lose you guys. You’re so much more than a team or people I work with. You’re truly my pack, my family. I don’t want to fail you guys because of me...because I couldn’t save Danny back then. Because I couldn’t be a leader back then and let another guy take it. Because I...because I...I lost him Youngjae. The love of my life had perished that day and I didn’t want to go on. And now I find out that he’s still alive and my whole world is upside down once again.” He sobs, his body heaving as each breath brings out the pain and sorrow but Youngjae is there. “I’m really glad that you opened up, Jaebum. You’re right about us being more than just a team. Everyone feels the same way you do, that’s why we’re pushing so hard to get you to open up. Why we’re trying to help you find him so you can have the closure you need. Wherever this may lead, we’re going to follow you for we wouldn’t follow anyone else. Now do what you told Jackson you’d do months ago.” Jaebum thinks back, recalling how he said he’d learn to lean on them. “But…” The door soon opens and Jaebum lifts his head to see the rest of his pack standing there. His eyes go wide, looking to Youngjae to see his bright sunshine smile as he lifts the phone up briefly before Jaebum breaks down once again as the pack all dog pile him and shower him with love and affection. It’s gonna take time but Jaebum’s not alone. Together, he can heal and they’d be there to help pick him up.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark was asleep, head resting on top of Jaebum’s chest as Jaebum lightly ran fingers through his blonde locks. Mark was in nothing but Jaebum’s hoodie as he curled up in his arms. Jaebum held him dearly, where twenty minutes ago they had made love. Mark had been clingy, not wanting Jaebum to go out on his solo mission and Jaebum couldn’t blame him. He didn’t want to part either and was finding it hard to get up when he knew he needed to be ready and at the debriefing room in fifteen. He chuckles lightly at hearing Mark’s purring, fully content in Jaebum’s arms. He waits five more minutes before forcing himself to get out of bed. Mark woke up the moment Jaebum moved but Mark pretended to still be asleep. Mark watched Jaebum get ready before closing his eyes as Jaebum leaned down and kissed his forehead, saying those three words in Chinese. It pulled at Mark’s heartstrings, mentally cursing himself for teaching Jaebum those words but he feels so loved. He aches when he hears the click of the door and knows Jaebum could be gone for days. It hurts. Mark doesn’t know how he’s going to handle minutes apart from him now as he’s gotten so used to Jaebum being with him. Mark knows it’s much more than that but he can’t say it. He doesn’t deserve this and he’s being selfish for continuing it when it’ll come to an end eventually. It’s the reason why he pushed for Jaebum to get more solo missions lately. To protect him. To distance himself for everything’s been planned out from the start though Jaebum was never part of that plan. Neither was Danny. Mark lays there, trying to soak up the last of Jaebum’s warmth and scent when a few hours later, a ping goes off. Mark pulls out his phone and his heart drops with one text,

‘Thanks for all the memories’. It was code words for what the plan would lead to and why Mark was here in the first place. No, no, no, please no. It was too early. Way too early. It wasn’t supposed to happen until months later and Mark had planned on intercepting and stopping it. Why now? He didn’t have much time as he scrambled out of bed and threw on pants and shoes when he thought of Danny. Oh god. He needed to get to Danny. He rushed out of Jaebum’s room and was met with chaos already. His heart was beating fast, everyone panicking or fighting. The strong smell of fire was quickly approaching as well as gunshots being heard. Mark thought fast on where Danny would be and rushed in that direction. He kept pleading over and over again in his mind where. But he wasn’t in his room. Wasn’t in the training room either and Mark knows by now Danny knows about all the chaos so...he curses as he rushes back toward his own room cause of course! Danny would go to him and Jaebum and knowing Jaebum left he would go straight to to find him. Flinging open his door, he finds Danny here with their leader and everything happens in slow motion. Mark has to watch in horror as Danny is shot point blank into the chest despite Mark’s cry. Mark hits the gun out of the leader’s hand and hitting him hard before catching Danny as he goes down. It's too late. The leader spats out blood to the side and looks down to see Mark freaking out and trying to stop the bleeding from Danny’s chest. “You’re gonna be ok, Danny…” He’s not. He’s not healing. Mark can clearly tell the bullet is still inside and he’s going to bleed out before he can get him help. Danny takes a hold of one of his hands, telling him it’ll be alright. Tears fall but Danny smiles up to him, “You’re safe...I was worried since Jaebum left for his mission. Someone needs to watch over you.” Mark wants to scream at him, to yell that he isn’t worth it, he never was but then Danny pulls him down and whispers into his ear that shatters Mark to pieces. Mark can’t control the fast flow of tears as he’s soaked with blood and Danny keeps smiling at him, “I love you, hyung, thank you for everything…” Mark felt Danny’s heart slow to a stop. Saw the light finally leave his eyes as he continued to stare at him. Mark bites back a sob, his hand shaking as he softly closes Danny’s eyes and leans his head against his. Their leader laughs mockingly, “By the way, your father sends his regards.”   
Mark shoots up from his sleep. He almost falls out of bed, the world spinning as he grips the side and throws up onto the floor below. Pain shoots up from his leg and he whimpers, slowly curling up into a ball as his body heaves again but nothing more will come out. Breathing harsh and dripping sweat, Mark cries into the bed sheets.

“He’s really good at hiding,” Jinyoung speaks up. He admits it as one of the best of Korea can’t find a simple cat. It was like a game of cat and mouse except the mouse is trying to find the cat and there’s no trace to follow. “He’s been on the move constantly as well as changing his identity each time,” Yugyeom adds. “He must also have allies cause this is getting ridiculous,” Youngjae bellows out. Jaebum runs a tired hand through his hair. Between missions and trying to hunt Mark, things aren’t looking good. They can’t let on to the government what they’re doing so they have to work around their schedules. His pack is tired but they refuse to give up. “Get some rest that’s an order and Jinyoung,” Jinyoung lifts his head, “Check on Jackson and find out what’s going on with him. You’re right about him acting weird.” Jinyoung sighs, “I’ve already tried, he won’t talk to me and any time I start, we argue so I’m letting him be at the moment.” Jaebum nods, “Looks like I might have to have a talk with him then.” Bam props himself up against Yugyeom’s back as Yugyeom is already falling asleep. Youngjae smiles and places a blanket over them as they cuddle on the couch and heads off to bed. Jinyoung still remains despite Jaebum’s order. “Didn’t I say-” Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “I’m not going to rest until you do.” Jaebum curses, “Really? Fine, I’ll stop.” He sets his stuff down on the desk and leans back in the chair, refusing to look at Jinyoung’s triumph expression. “I just don’t understand. He’s been doing this before I realized he was still alive but why? I don’t even know how he got out of the base attack or why he ran in the first place. I know nothing, Jinyoung. Why was I the only one left out?” Jinyoung leaves Jaebum to his thoughts for a moment before speaking, “Don’t you find it weird that you were gone when it happened?” Jaebum looks from the ceiling to Jinyoung, “I remember you telling me back then how you hated how many solo missions they kept throwing at you out of the blue.” Jaebum sees in Jinyoung’s eyes what he’s insinuating, “You think he knew about it?” Jinyoung lets out a sigh of his own, “Just think about it Jae. if he didn’t know about it and somehow got out alive, why hide? When he found you again, why run from you? To me he wanted you to think he was dead and that just screams guilty to me.” Jaebum frowns, not liking the thought that Mark could’ve been involved when Jinyoung speaks again but softer this time, “He protected you…” Jaebum’s eyes go wide at this for he never thought of that. As Mark had pushed him to go on his very first solo mission and telling him he needed to become a leader and stop holding back because of him. Thinking back on it now, it made so much sense. And getting solo mission after solo mission as Mark and him were getting closer and closer...even if Mark never said those words back to him, he showed it in action. Mark may be running but he can’t forget, he can’t let go...he can’t let go. “That’s it!” He shouts, causing Yugyeom to jerk and fall to the floor with Bam following suite. “Excuse me?” Jinyoung asks as Jaebum jumps up from his chair. “I know how to find him!” The three go wide eyed, “Just like me he can’t let go for if he did, he would’ve gotten rid of my hoodie that day or years ago.” Jinyoung is now following where Jaebum is going as Yugyeom and Bam are still puzzled, “But how does that lead to you knowing where he’ll be?” Bam asks. Jaebum’s expression falters slightly as of course these two wouldn’t know what Jaebum does on his rare days off or when they’re in America after a mission. “The Cemetery…where they put grave stones for all of those who perished from the attack.” 

Mark feels like shit and he no doubt looks it. He’s pale, tired and barely functioning right now. He’s not dumb enough to go on another mission till he’s healed at least but he can’t just do nothing. Coming here is probably not the thing to do when you’re trying to stop the nightmares but something pulls him here. Is it because he’s curious to know if Jaebum will still leave him flowers? Because in his sick mind, Jaebum still loves him? His feet take him slowly around the graveyard. He limps noticeably cause Mark had ended up clawing into his wound to wake himself up back to reality the second go around of nightmares. He needs to leave America soon before Suga comes to personally drag him back. So one last time. He huffed, not really a laugh as he knows this will never be the last time. He can’t let go and it’s all Jaebum’s fault. His feet stop and his fingers run across the back of the gravestone as his eyes close. He knows the body isn’t underneath. The heavy weight isn’t when touching the gravestone but around his neck. His other hand comes up, touching the chain that runs down into his shirt. “My life lives through you,” Mark whispers back the words Danny spoke to him in those final moments. He smiles sadly, wondering if Danny knew all along. His eyes open and with the small breeze, Mark lets out a small breath, “I guess my downfall really was caring too much.” Slight movement came from behind him but Mark doesn’t move, “I thought it always made you stronger.” Mark bites his lip that trembles before turning to face Jaebum. Mark aches to touch but grips the gravestone tighter to refrain himself. “You shouldn’t have done this to yourself,” Mark manages to get out. He needs to get a grip on himself but he can’t. Jaebum’s always been able to take him apart piece by piece just as he’s able to hold him and make him whole. “Were you planning on hiding forever? Why would you come here then? Coming here to see Danny...still holding onto my hoodie…” Mark jerks at Danny’s name. Hearing it come out of Jaebum’s mouth after so long stabs him but then hearing about the hoodie, Mark laughs this time. His hands let go in defeat. His final mistake was Yugyeom. Of course Jaebum would take someone like him onto his team. Jaebum regrets too. Jaebum takes a step forward but Mark takes one back. Jaebum’s eyes zero in on Mark’s leg, the messy bandage underneath the clothing no doubt holding dried blood. Mark knows he’s surrounded. Jaebum wasn’t stupid and brought his team as he plans to take Mark back with him. Mark wants to scream at him why, cause he doesn’t deserve this. “Let me go-” Jaebum growls, “I can’t let go, Yien! You think I can just pretend nothing happened after knowing you’re still alive?!” Mark can see the raw pain and it hurts him even more. Jaebum looks ready to break but is barely holding it together, “Just...come back with me, baby.” Mark can’t hold back the low whine at hearing Jaebum call him baby. “I can’t….” He can’t be in Jaebum’s life. He can’t be that person… “Yien.” Mark’s breath catches in his throat, eyes going wide in shock as he turns to the person behind him. Jackson stands there as Jaebum can hear Jinyoung cursing in their shared earpiece. Jaebum watches as Mark almost breaks right then and there, “Jiaer…” He’s shocked. Mark knows him but now’s not the time to think about it as they don't want Mark to bolt. The two move fast, Mark unable to do so cause of his leg and whimpers as he attempts to push himself. Jaebum already has a hold of him though, Mark weakly fighting against him. Jaebum curses as Mark is well past his limit already, “Mark, it’s ok,” he pleads for Mark to stop fighting but he refuses. Jackson helps Jaebum and Mark hisses at feeling the needle in his shoulder. The two struggle to keep Mark between them as Mark’s body is slowing down and the drug is taking affect, “Please...please don’t…please…” Mark begs, his eyes looking up into Jaebum’s, “I’m sorry…” before he passes out. The two steady him, locking eyes with a silent conversation of what just happened will be discussed but right now, they both agree to get Mark back to their shared home.

Mark’s favorite spot used to be basking in the sunlight by an open window. Just looking out into the world that he never belonged in. It helped ease his soul and block out his mind when it got too much. But that changed when Jaebum appeared. His new favorite spot became Jaebum’s chest where Mark loved to curl up in his cat form. It was warmer than the sun and listening to his heart beat always calmed him and lured him to sleep. Not to mention his pecks. Mark loved to massage them underneath his tiny paws cause this was his and he was allowed to touch this greek bod. Jaebum would chuckle every time, his eyes going into crescents as his smile beamed at Mark’s cuteness. Jaebum would try and litter him with kisses that would lead Mark into batting at him with his paws. Pushing against Jaebum’s face and laughter would follow. Mark would throw in a light wap or two from his tail before he’d be nuzzling against Jaebum and purring away. Jaebum would then pull Mark closer, protecting him from the outside world as he hummed a song or two that he came up with on his own. It was moments like these that Mark felt like he could belong. That he could stay in Jaebum’s world just a tad bit longer.

Mark was shackled in the special handcuffs so Mark wouldn’t be able to shift though they doubted he would with his hurt leg. He was still sleeping in Jaebum’s office. They figured the further away from any exits, the better. Jinyoung treated Mark’s wound and wrapped it properly, tsking at how weak Mark let himself get and injected him with much needed nutrients. Jaebum couldn’t look away as he stayed near the entire time. Jackson had backed off but didn’t leave this time. He most likely wanted to make sure Mark didn’t run either. Jaebum wanted to know how Mark knew Jackson but only time would tell. He still couldn’t get over the fact that Mark was here in his office, fully alive and looking almost like he did all those years ago. His hair was naturally brown it seems, though he’s glad his eyes were actually the blue he met him with. Fingers move from Mark’s hair down his face, softly caressing it when he spots the chain around his neck. He’s careful as he traces the chain before pulling it up to reveal dog tags. There were two, one of Jaebum’s and the other of Danny’s. It pulls at his heartstrings, his breath hitching as he tries to hold it together. He may not know what went down but he knows Mark’s feelings remained true. “I couldn’t save him…” Jaebum looks up to see Mark looking right at him. He looks ready to cry, “When he should’ve tried to get out, instead he went after me...he was shot...but he was still happy till the end…” Mark’s voice breaks, chest heaving as he fights back his emotions. Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to pull Mark into his arms who fights it at first but then a sob is let out and Jaebum wraps him up tighter. Mark lets himself have this moment, arms coming around Jaebum’s neck as he buries fingers into the back of Jaebum’s hair as he clings on. “I’m sorry…” he whispers it in Chinese, the tears soaking Jaebum’s collar but he doesn’t feel it. He only feels Mark’s pain and sorrow, wanting nothing more than to take it all away. He presses a kiss to Mark’s forehead and Mark whimpers. Another is pressed to his cheek and Mark is breaking, “Don’t…” But Jaebum doesn’t listen and presses his lips to Mark’s. It’s been too goddamn long but the feelings never died. They only continued to grow. It sparks everything out of control when they part briefly, eyes locking and Mark can’t hold back as he meets Jaebum halfway in a bruising kiss. Everything is forgotten in the moment as it’s only them two and nothing else. Hands keep the other close as the kiss deepens, Mark straddling Jaebum and moaning into his mouth the next. “S-shit, sorry!” Followed by a slight crash. It startles the two apart, both looking toward the door where Yugyeom had opened it to find the tall lanky boy flushing so red and trying to cover his eyes. Mark finds himself smiling sadly as Yugyeom really did remind him of Danny. It brought him back to reality. He couldn’t do this. Not again to Jaebum, not to his pack and god be damned if he let another take a poor boy’s life. But before Mark can even think of doing anything Yugyeom smiles at him so cutely, “I’m glad you’re ok. I was worried.” Mark deflates against Jaebum’s chest, “How am I supposed to fight him?” Jaebum huffs in Mark’s hair, “You can’t. Trust me I tried.” Yugyeom is confused but that doesn’t deter him as he steps further into the room. “Oh no, don’t even think about it,” Mark attempts but Yugyeom only gets closer. Mark can’t move fast enough and soon he finds himself in Yugyeom’s arms. He tries so hard to fight the new onslaught of tears but his hugs remind him of Danny that he’s soon clinging on and Yugyeom is freaking out as Mark is sobbing. “Please don’t cry hyung!” Mark shakes his head, “Just hold me...” he cries and Yugyeom stills before continuing to hold him like Mark asked.

“He’s not fighting…” Jinyoung is wary. They haven’t even told him they put a tracker on him yet. I mean Mark isn’t dumb. He’s shackled, wounded and in unknown territory of one of Korea’s best secret agents so just attacking or trying to leave right away would be futile. Honestly, Jinyoung thinks Mark is tired of running though. Mark also knows Jaebum and how he works so he knows Jaebum isn’t going to stop until he has his way unless Mark does something about it. It also helps that Yugyeom is there because Mark caved right away and can’t even fathom laying a hand on him. He’s already dotting on him that it’s adorable and making Bam extremely jealous. Youngjae is keeping Bam from getting close yet as they still gauge the situation but glancing toward the closed bedroom door, Jinyoung has a feeling things are going to become chaotic once more.

They should talk about it. The questions are just ready to come barreling out but Jaebum is afraid. Afraid to know the truth. Afraid Mark will close himself off and that he’ll lose him all over again. As much as Jaebum wants to remain behind his office doors, they can’t. So he basks in the moment of comfortable silence between them. Keeping Mark tucked under his arm and against his chest. It’s almost like back then. Both wrapped up on Jaebum’s bed as if it had really just been a long mission that kept them apart for so long. Mark’s fingers are tangling in Jaebum’s own chain around his neck, tracing over his own name that Jaebum’s kept close to his heart this entire time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some things in the notes at the end explaining some parts. Also next chapter is a sex scene so skip it if you don't want to see it.

Jaebum didn’t mean to. It was by total accident. From the black out, to the rage and his emotions going haywire. From constantly looking for Mark to his missions. Jaebum had been slacking in sleep and proper health himself so having Mark in his arms one second lead to him passing out the next. Mark couldn’t fall asleep though. No matter how much his body screamed it and how Jaebum’s own heartbeat tried to lure him. He had to stay awake or it could cost him. Yugyeom was on his other side, snuggled against his back. He already felt connected to this kid as his fingers lightly ruffle through his hair. The kid only moves closer, Mark refraining from giggling as he’s squished between the two. He didn’t plan on moving. His body ached, his leg throbbed and he didn’t know the layout of the place. Add in the fact that he can’t shift due to the shackles, he was vulnerable. But it was a certain someone he didn’t want to encounter alone. The sound of the door clicking has him zeroing in on it as it opens and his nightmares are coming back to him. Mark’s breathing is already picking up but he glares fiercely at the person before him. Their eyes lock and another step is taken forward. Mark leans back further against the two, one hand gripping Jaebum’s hand tightly. Jaebum wakes right as everything moves so fast. One second Mark is right against him and the next Mark is being slammed against the desk. Things scatter, all the noise shaking Yugyeom awake. Mark struggles against the arm holding him down, fingers wrapped tight around his throat. “Jackson!” Jaebum shouts and gets him off of Mark. Mark curls to the side, coughing in much needed air with Yugyeom quick to go to his side. Another crash is heard and Yugyeom sees Jaebum and Jackson going at it. The lights come on and you hear a, “Oh shit!” from Bam as he dodges out of the way. “Jackson stop it!” Jinyoung’s voice rings out as he enters the mess. Youngjae jumps in at the same time and they separate the two men. Jinyoung remains in front of the two, trying to figure out what in the fuck is going on. Both men are breathing harshly, some cuts and bruising. The knife Jackson had was thrown and stuck in the floorboard near Yugyeom’s feet. Jackson’s eyes are not the ones Jinyoung knows. They’re very dark and mysterious where he’s used to seeing them so cheerful and bright. “He tried to kill Mark,” Jaebum states from behind Jinyoung. Jinyoung is confused when Jackson speaks, “He’s not who he seems.” Mark laughs. It’s rough, Mark ending up coughing and spitting out blood. Yugyeom steadies Mark as he leans heavily against him. “Me? It seems they don’t know about your demons either,” Mark says harshly in Chinese. Jackson glares, “You went through with your plan, I wasn't!” The pack is confused as they’re now speaking in their native tongue. Jaebum only knows certain phrases so he has no idea what’s being said. “You don’t know anything! Why would you?! You abandoned me!” Jackson grows even more pissed, trying to step closer to Mark but Jinyoung holds him back, “Are you fucking serious?! It was you that left me!” Suddenly the knife is thrown, hitting right next to Jackson’s face. “Wow, alright! How bout we both calm the fuck down!” Jinyoung states. “You always did whatever Father told you,” Mark says, his voice isn’t as loud or harsh. “Whatever you have against me so be it but I’m not going to let you ruin Jaebum’s life again.” The pack pick up on Jaebum’s name when Jackson gives a weird look. “You act like you care about him.” Mark grows angry once more, his expression vulnerable, “You think I just went off the face of the planet for nothing? He showed me so many things. I just wanted to make someone proud. To be someone. To have a pack, a family and Jaebum gave me that. Even though I didn’t deserve it…” Jackson finds himself growling, “But the attack still went through!” Mark slams his fist into the desk, “I was trying to stop it dammit! Everything changed when Father sent the go ahead for the attack months in advance! I was only lucky enough that I got him out on a mission beforehand!” Jackson laughs, “And you expect me to believe this? Yien, I know you. I know what you do to get the job done. You were always father’s favorite.” Mark sneered, “You think I enjoyed it? You think I just love when father would have his way with me?” Jackson jerks back like he’s been slapped. “Oh? Didn’t know about that? No one ever cared to ask. Maybe if you had stayed you would’ve seen all the marks, would’ve known his scent was leaking out of me-” Jackson was next to punch something, which was the bookcase. Several books fall down and the pack are really growing concerned but they’re not stopping them. “You’re just trying to deter me. I’m not going to let you twist this around. I won’t let you harm them!” Mark is hurt. Hearing Jackson say such words. Hearing that he’d protect others over him. Jackson and him may not be close anymore but Mark knows one thing about Jackson and it’s that Jackson doesn’t lie when he talks about his feelings. For a mission it could be another thing but between them, it was always true. It was why neither spoke of three words in so long and it was Jackson who took them away first. It’s why Mark doesn’t speak so lightly of it because of the damage they can cause. The weakness. The vulnerability. Mark doesn’t know if he should sigh in relief that Jackson isn’t here to do what he had done years ago or if he should break further because it just shows he can’t stay here. “Why did you save him? To torture him more? To use him further? Stop playing games, Yien! Hiding away yet still in reach for him to ‘find’ you. Keeping his hoodie around and just so happen to find Yugyeom to leave it with. You think I’m just going to believe that you-” Mark snaps, “I love him!” Everyone stills. Jaebum’s eyes go wide, his nerves lighting up and his heart pounding. “I love him! I fucking love him!” Tears are falling and Mark is shaking as he screams it. “I love him so damn much that it haunts me! I love him so I can’t let go no matter how hard I tried! I couldn’t go through anything because he loved me and I ended up loving him in return…” Jaebum knows those three words. He remembers the day where he looked it up and kept saying those three words over and over again. He wanted it to be special just like Mark was special to him so when he first said those three words, it was so worth it. That memory is forever ingrained in him and though Mark refused to let him say it in Chinese again, he’d say it in Korean. But he made sure to write the symbols out in Chinese against Mark’s back, palm, side...anywhere he could to let Mark know he meant it. But this, this is the first time Mark’s ever said those words back. And it’s like a dam has been broken as Mark can’t stop saying those words as he falls apart before them. Jaebum can’t hold back anymore and the pack doesn’t stop him and soon Mark is being pulled into Jaebum’s arms. “I love you too,” Jaebum says back and the hitched sob is heard next. “I will always love you.” Mark finally breaks, unable to hold back as he clings onto Jaebum and let’s go. “I got you, baby. I got you,” Jaebum whispers. “Jackson…” Jinyoung says, seeing Jackson is just as affected. Tears are falling from his face silently as his hands curled into fists. He looks ready to break. Jinyoung has had enough of Jackson running and hiding from him. He takes Jackson’s hand and leads him out. Jackson doesn’t fight him this time, letting Jinyoung take over as they end up leaving the house and straight to the underground garage where they sit in Jinyoung’s car. “Let it out.” Jackson laughs but it ends up with a sob of his own. He’s quick to put a hand over his mouth, facing slightly away so Jinyoung can’t see the mess he is. “Do I need to talk for you? Want to explain how you know him? You never talk about your past and you never let me know anything about your family. You’re full of secrets but I never pushed. Why? Because I didn’t need to know your past to know the you now. The Jackson Wang I fell in love with.” Jackson flinches at that. Silence fills the car and Jinyoung is growing frustrated at Jackson blocking him out. He wants to be close to Jackson again. To be there for him so he doesn’t suffer alone anymore. To love on him like he’s been but lately Jackson won’t let him. Why? “That’s not my name.” Jinyoung comes out of his own thoughts, looking to find Jackson staring right at him. “Jackson Wang isn’t my real name.” Jinyoung is now confused, trying to process this when Jackson says, “My name is Jiaer Liu wu.” 

Mark sits on the edge of the bed. Jaebum’s fingers lightly caress over the bruises around Mark’s neck. He makes a noise but let's Jaebum continue his ministrations before feeling Jaebum curse and rest his head against Mark’s. “I’ve never wanted to punch Jackson so hard right now.” Mark whines, eyelashes fluttering open as his own fingers move to check over Jaebum, “I’m fine. It’s you I’m worried about.” Mark huffs before giving a kitten lick to a still bleeding scratch on the side of Jaebum’s cheek. It’s Jaebum’s turn to whine, pushing Mark back against his bed and caging him in. “Let me in. Let me help you.” Mark can see Jaebum searching his eyes, silently pleading. Mark’s past the point of no return since the moment of first meeting Jaebum. “But then I can’t stay in your world anymore.” Jaebum cups Mark’s face, “Says who?” Mark smiles sadly, “I was cursed from the start, Bummie.” Mark’s hands slide down from Jaebum’s hair to the chain around his neck. He pulls the name tag out with the name, ‘Mark Tuan’. “With this name, I was someone who I never thought I could be. It was the very first name I had played where I never wanted to leave.” Jaebum remains silent as Mark fiddles with it. “It allowed me to be beside you…” Tears well up and Mark really hates how sensitive he’s become. It brings back to his father’s words of how him caring and being kind would be his downfall, but then Jaebum’s words come to override it. Jaebum deserves to know. He can share his secrets for he’d do anything to protect him and with this, Jaebum will leave and Mark can protect him from afar until his last dying breath. “Yien Liu wu,” Mark whispers against Jaebum’s lips, “Son of many to the father Sky Liu wu...one of the ten underworld leaders.” 

Hurting would be an understatement. He thinks its ten times worse than his blood family and their treatment toward him. Surprisingly no tears come when Jaebum is quick to move away and he’s shoved further up the bed. Now he wants to keep distance. This is good. This is how it should be. Jaebum looks so confused, hurt and lost. Those wild eyes not knowing what to take in as he stares at the male he fell in love with just to see someone for the first time. He can’t bare to keep eye contact so he looks down at the bed sheets. “Jackson and I are brothers. Half brothers if you want to be technical, since we had different mothers.” Mark can’t stop now or he won’t go through with it. No matter how his hands shake to pull Jaebum close to him again. To be surrounded by Jaebum in a world of paradise. Mark never belonged there in the first place. “I used to be close to Jackson. Used to just be him and me against the world but even he left me. I just wanted approval, to become something, someone. I had nothing left to lose so I got on this stupid mission to take down a government base.” Jaebum shakes his head, his legs going weak that he stumbles to catch himself and leans against the desk. “You were never part of the plan though. I still don’t know why you ended up on our team but I thought I could just push through it. I didn’t care at first, about anyone or anything. I followed orders. I did what was given and completed the mission by any means necessary. Our leader was the only one with me on the mission while the rest had no clue. Act the part, do what was needed and attain all information vital as well as gain experience on how to blend in. I was excellent at my job. Everyone told me how good I was, how much of a perfect weapon I was made to be. Hell, my favorite was when they’d fuck into me and tell me how much of a woman I resembled. Having to hold back the urge to throw up and not lose control because it would give me flashbacks to my father...but you...you Jaebum, you were different. At first, I thought you might be the same since we fucked right away. I did think I could use this to my advantage. Get close and go from there but you threw me for a loop. You just had to be a kind alpha. You didn’t just fuck, you made love. One who cared about others and made sure everyone else was good before yourself. Worked hard and kept begging me to teach you English. Dotted on those younger than you like they’re your younger brother and sisters. You even helped an elderly lady cross the road in the middle of a goddamn mission, Jae. You fought so passionately and have this dinosaur laugh. A don’t fuck with me aura but is a giant softie inside.” Mark can feel Jaebum’s eyes still on him, “Everything about you kept digging into me piece by piece until I couldn’t focus on anything but you. I forgot about the true reason I was there and was beginning to live this life of Mark Tuan. What my family hated me for, you loved and wanted to see more of it. You kept bringing it out and I couldn’t help it to the point I was out in the open and you accepted me with a warm embrace. You kept me out of my head and made me feel things I never thought I could feel again. You made me see the world in a whole new light and I felt whole for once. I felt like I could belong. That I could find a place and just remain there forever. And Danny, god...I tried to keep my distance but I couldn’t stand to watch him as he reminded me so much of someone so I exploded and Danny thought I was some hero. Followed me around and never let me be alone. Danny reminded me of Jackson...how he used to be with me that I could never fully push Danny away. I craved it. Missed Jackson so much that I showered Danny in all the care I still had left for Jackson. With you two with me...I found a home, a pack. I didn’t want to go through with this mission. I had to stop it but I couldn’t do it alone. I thought of back up plans. Of all sorts of ways. Tried to get you to leave the team. To go on solo missions. I was working on Danny but the government wanted to hold onto Danny and Danny even turned down an opportunity because he wanted to stay with us. I couldn’t get him out. I couldn’t save him no matter how hard I tried to intercept and delay everything. To try and get my father on something else ...but I was found out by our leader. Shawn figured out I wasn’t pretending no more. I stopped playing the game and actually held feelings for you and Danny. So he told on my father behind my back ...” Mark’s claws can’t come out, so he digs his nails as hard as he can into his palms, “My father arranged for everything to speed up and Danny was personally killed by Shawn in front of me so I would learn my lesson. It was because of me that Danny was killed, Jae. And you...I couldn’t bare to lose you so I hid. I stayed away, I didn’t even try and search for you in fear my father would go after you too...but it seems he already planned on that...Jackson arrived after you joined back in right? Waiting till I’d fuck up cause they know I couldn’t stay away forever. It’s my downfall after all. Having a heart...a soul…” He doesn’t cry, digging his nails in deeper but then hands are grabbing his. He’s being pulled to his knees, forcing him to look up at Jaebum. His eyes are dangerous, his control slipping but yet he still holds onto Mark like he’s precious, “Do you take my feelings lightly?” Mark is shocked. He didn’t expect this answer. Out of everything, he expected Jaebum to explode. To hate him. To shun him. Even kill him with his own hands, but this? “I don’t just open myself up to anyone Mark. The fact that you got to see parts of me was because you brought it out of me naturally. I’m usually reserved and will block people out. Jinyoung’s my best friend and he still doesn’t know all my secrets that I spilled out to you. You think I’m just some innocent person who needs to be protected? Mark, the first moment I saw you, I wanted to lock you up in my room and never let you out. I punch first and ask questions later. I go by my instincts and every fiber of my being knows you’re the one for me.” Mark finds himself back on his back, caged in with a fanged Jaebum, who is losing control with each breath. His eyes flash, his long tail is out and is wrapped around Mark’s waist. Mark’s never seen this side of Jaebum before. Claws dug into the sheets beside his head, “Now let’s get one thing straight, I may carry my Mother’s name but I have underworld blood running through me just the same.” He leans down, whispering a name and Mark finds himself underneath a mad beast, not just a black panther. “So try and run from me again, Yien.” Mark shivers, but not from fear. Jaebum noses along Mark’s neck up past his jawline. There’s a low growl from Jaebum and a whine from Mark before they lock eyes. The tension is thick and the urge to connect is strong that in mere seconds, lips are crashing and Mark is moaning into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm not good in Chinese whatsoever so I did some research for the last name part. Separated I know they mean two different things but when put together they end up something completely different. I couldn't really find what I was looking for so please just bare with me on it and pretend it means what I was trying to go for. 
> 
> 刘The character means to kill and destroy  
吴From the state of Wu, the surname be translated as god-like, or the highest.
> 
> Together it would be like the god of destruction or god of death.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Sex happens

New bruises form over his neck as Jaebum keeps Mark close. Mark is already shaking with pleasure as he's unbearably hard and wet. His nails dig into Jaebum’s biceps in an attempt to hold onto reality. His neck has always been sensitive though and one way to quickly rile him up. He wants to progress things further but Jaebum growls, nudging Mark’s jawline. Mark tilts his head, giving more access to his neck as another moan is drawn out. Jaebum’s been slipping in and out of control, only barely retaining it due to Mark. Mark’s not scared, though he’s worried for he’s never dealt with this side of Jaebum before. He didn’t even know this was hiding in Jaebum for he thought he was fully feline but the tail still wrapped around his waist tells otherwise. From the sharper claws, the eyes and slipping on black scales that are appearing on different parts of Jaebum’s body is a clear sign of a different beast. His breath hitches and is dragged out into a groan when he feels Jaebum thrust up against him. Their cocks rub together through the material and it’s both a painful and blissful feeling. “Jae…” Mark moves his fingers into Jaebum’s hair, making sure he’s completely lax in Jaebum’s hold. He wants to calm him down a bit, wishing he didn’t have these shackles on so he could at least partially shift. Jaebum’s completely animalistic at this point but Mark can’t blame him. He’s the one who put him in this mess, his chest aching to think of the aftermath Jaebum went through when he came back from that mission. Mark nudges Jaebum, planting kisses along his jawline in return. Jaebum allows it for a moment, basking in Mark’s affection. Mark thrusts up against Jaebum, both groaning at the delicious friction as his hands manage to get Jaebum’s shirt open before Jaebum is pushing Mark back against the bed. Mark doesn’t let it deter him, hands sliding down Jaebum’s chest as he appreciates the view. God it’s been too long and he’s already going crazy from parting only for mere moments. He pulls Jaebum down to him, wrapping himself around him as he kisses him lightly at first. He bites on Jaebum’s bottom lip, dragging it a little before going back in. He leads Jaebum into the slow kiss, feeling Jaebum relaxing into his hold and following his motions. They part for air but remain close, eyes locking and Jaebum is fully content on letting Mark take the lead. “That’s it Big Guy, I got you,” Mark breathes out. He lets his hands roam Jaebum’s skin, stopping on his belt. He pulls Jaebum back into another kiss as he gets Jaebum out of his clothes. Jaebum’s hips stutter when Mark wraps a hand around his long length. Mark can’t even wrap his hand around the entire thing and it makes him moan into Jaebum’s mouth. His hole clenches and leaks more as he feels that ache intensifying. Even with all the men after Jaebum, none have ever come close to him. To satisfy him and fill that void deep inside. “Fuck me, Jaebum,” Mark moans against Jaebum’s lips. Jaebum growls, the kiss getting heated and claws ripping clothing. Yet he’s still so gentle when he touches his skin. Holding him like he’s something so precious as his mouth moves down his body and tries to devour him. Mark drips onto the bed sheets, his cock steadily leaking precum against his stomach. Jaebum ignores his pleas as he leaves no place untouched. Mark is a writhing mess by the time Jaebum makes it down to his thighs. Jaebum’s extra careful around Mark’s bandaged wound, whining as he places a sweet kiss on top that has Mark’s heart swelling. But then he’s crying out as Jaebum wastes no time in lapping at his hole. Mark’s so wound up and ready to cum. “Jae...stop…gonna cum…” This just urges Jaebum on, slipping in two fingers with his tongue and Mark’s back arches as he cums hard. Jaebum never stops and Mark is trembling through his first orgasm and is quickly being driven insane once more. “I’m good...fuck me...please!” Mark is begging but Jaebum makes sure he’s fully prepped to take him. Where he watches as two fingers turn into four. Going in and out of Mark’s tight, wet heat. “Mine…” Jaebum growls out, growing angry at the thought of another man being inside his lover. Mark whimpers, seeing that heated gaze directed right at him and Jaebum’s cock now sliding against his hole. It slips from all of Mark’s slick and ends up rubbing against Mark’s own cock, making both groan. Mark shivers, seeing how Jaebum is twice his size even below and Mark wants, no needs it inside him. He’s a cock slut when it comes to Jaebum. He loves having Jaebum inside him, craving his way into him and when he releases his seed...Mark about cums from just thinking about it. Jaebum can tell, from all the times they’ve fucked, Mark always begs for Jaebum’s cum. How he tries so hard to milk every last drop and whines when Jaebum tries to pull out afterward. It seems Jaebum is slightly in more control as he smirks, hands suddenly gripping his hips. His eyes are feral; more wild and dangerous as his tongue peeks out in delight at the sight before him. “You’ve missed this haven’t you?” He teases Mark by pressing the head against his hole. Mark tries to pull him in but Jaebum stops his hips. Mark is about in tears already. “Jaebum please...want it…” Mark will beg for Jaebum. The one alpha that can get him to submit and show his true colors. He pushes in a little just to pull back at the same time. It was torture. “This...all of this, is for me only. Mine...your mine...my mate.” Mark can’t even get anything out before Jaebum slams all the way to the hilt. Mark cums again, Jaebum kissing him through it. “Bummie…” Jaebum runs his hands along Mark’s back as his emotions go haywire again. Being this close to Mark again. Being inside him. “My baby boy…” Mark reacts strongly, keening in response as he drips around Jaebum’s cock. Eyes half lidded and mouth open in pants as he holds Jaebum’s gaze. “That’s it, baby. I got you. Just focus on me.” He remains on the edge of losing control yet holds onto it because of Mark. Mark always held him steady and now it was his turn to put him back together again. He doesn’t thrust fast, instead going slow yet rough. It’s almost teasing yet so fucking good. Caging Mark in as he makes love. And this, this is what Mark never let anyone else do. It was always brutal and fast. No kissing, no feelings, just sex. But with Jaebum, he became addicted to his love. To the way he showed it. Tears fell as he could feel everything Jaebum was pouring into him. Could feel the connection between them and he clings hard. Crying out Jaebum’s name over and over again even between kisses. Mark comes apart again, spilling on both their stomachs. Jaebum doesn’t stop and Mark can feel Jaebum’s cock pulsing. Jaebum’s breathing picking up and his hips snapping with more force as he’s nearing his end. Mark is preening, wrapping himself around Jaebum more. “Want it, Jae. Cum in me...inside, please, want your cum inside me. Only your cum, only ever your cum...mine mine mine-yes!” He feels Jaebum thrust deep, arms wrapped tight around him as he keeps Mark on his cock and releases inside. Mark purrs as he helps Jaebum through his orgasm, making sure to milk every last drop. Giving little kisses against Jaebum’s neck and jawline where he can reach. Jaebum smiles as he comes down. His body is going fully lax and he’s back in full control. A chuckle follows next as Mark’s purring only gets louder as he gets more affectionate. Mark can’t help it, he feels so warm inside and out. He never thought he’d get another moment like this with Jaebum. This time, Mark doesn’t fight it and lets Jaebum’s heartbeat lure him to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn’t the sound of the slap that brought the sting. Not the blow of impact but the person behind it. The one he holds so dear to him. Seeing the look of pain on their face was what dealt the blow as he sees Jinyoung try to hold it together. He was never proud of his name. Where many fear and hate the man behind the name, Jackson never once felt happy to carry that name. It only brought burden and pain. To be in one of the most powerful clans of the underground, Jackson has suffered like he’s the enemy. Everyone knows of his father’s name. You didn’t even have to be part of the underworld. Being in the secret service, put you as close and personal as you can get without being right there. So Jinyoung would know who his father is, would know that name the moment he heard it. It says everything Jinyoung would need to know why Jackson is there and it’s not that he had a change of heart and wanted to be in the secret service. “Was this your plan? To get close to us? To attack-” Jinyoung’s eyes go wide as he’s putting it together piece by piece. “Jinyoung,” Jackson tries to reach out but Jinyoung recoils back, eyes aflame. “You have five seconds to start explaining before I end you right here and now.” Jackson smiles sadly, “It would be an honor if it was done by you.” Jinyoung’s expression falters, not knowing what to think at the moment but Jackson lets out a breath next, “Mark and I...we’re brothers.” Jinyoung groans, sliding back down into his seat in defeat as he runs a hand over his face, “Of course Jaebum would fall in love with someone of the Underworld.” Jackson was not expecting this, raising an eyebrow, “Um, what?” Jinyoung is going through it, laughing at the mess before him as he flails his hand in the air, “You’ve seen how he was when he blacked out and lost control. We both know that was not a black panther we saw.” Jackson’s mouth opens but then closes as he’s really wrapping his own head around it, “Dragon. He has dragon in him and not just any dragon, black dragon. Surely you knew about the one famous underworld leader who used to reign.” Jackson’s eyes go wide because holy shit! How did he not put two and two together?! Things have just gotten even crazier because not even his father knew what Jaebum truly was. “He had a son?! He had no heirs! Hell, that man didn’t even sleep with anybody!” Jinyoung laughs again, “It seems to run in the family,” Jinyoung deadpans. “And look, he goes right at trouble just like his father did with his Mother.” Jackson frowns at this before he smacks himself in the face, “Hunter. His father fell in love with a hunter who killed people like him.” No wonder his father had been so keen on making sure Jaebum suffered for he carried the hunter's last name. Jinyoung nods as Jackson slumps in his own seat, “Jesus, this is getting out of fucking hand.” Jinyoung agrees, “Tell me about it. And now the one I love is part of the underworld I swore to keep out of. I swear I just can’t get away.” There’s no malice behind his words. “You love me?” Jackson is shocked by this as Jinyoung’s own eyes go wide. He’s blushing now as he just fucking confessed at a time like this. Jackson gets all smug, eyes shining so bright as he tries to get closer. Jinyoung holds him back with his hands, “Don’t you dare! Start talking!” Jackson throws out his puppy eyes as he’s rejected but it’s his own fault. He’s afraid to keep going for Jinyoung will hate him for sure by the end of it, but he can’t keep hiding everything from the one he loves. “Hold my hand.” Jinyoung gives him a look but relents and Jackson finds the courage as Jinyoung intertwines their fingers. “Mark and I are half brothers, but brothers nonetheless. Out of everyone in the family, we only had one another. No one else cared about us. And Mark, god Mark is just something so pure and kind hearted you want to protect. I’d do anything for him and I wanted to keep the light in him and fight the darkness away. But I couldn’t against my family. My father and the others were enraptured with Mark but in a bad way. I did what I could to keep him safe and that meant having to part in order to do so, but my father was supposed to keep his promise. If I did what he wanted, Mark would be free and unharmed but instead, I fell into his fucking trap that I realize now. He twisted and played me. Mark now hates me and became exactly what his father wanted. By that point, I couldn’t reach him and I honestly thought my Mark didn’t exist anymore. I had nothing left but I couldn’t let Mark become like that. So I was going to take him down myself. I continued to play the part, did what my family wanted and then Mark disappeared. After his last mission and the base was destroyed, Mark never came back and instead went off the map. My father and family were furious, but then one day my father came to me and told me about a new mission. To find a man by the name of Lim Jaebeom. To get close and wait, for Mark will come to find him. I didn’t understand back then. Why? Because Mark didn’t completely finish the job and kill Jaebum? To use him for something else? I couldn’t fathom what is was but to find out it was due to love? Mark hadn’t showed that emotion for years. I didn’t think it was possible but it seems Mark was only trapped in the darkness and not taken over. He was still the Mark I know and love and yet I…” He tried to kill him. Mark was right, he abandoned him. Fell right into Father’s trap and let Mark suffer when he thought he was protecting him. His hands clenched into fists, his emotions going haywire. He should’ve known back then. Should’ve seen the signs when Mark disappeared but instead he let his anger and hatred take over. Mark always only wanted to be loved and to have a pack. To remain by his side and to face the world together with people that wanted them. They were born into the wrong world and instead of fighting it together, Jackson succumbed to it. Jinyoung tightened his hand, “I would’ve went through with it...I would’ve killed my brother if it wasn’t for you guys.” Jackson was so good at playing himself. The part of him where he’s happy and carefree. He lost that long ago. He lost the feeling of love and affection but he could play it like it never left. Stepping into that role when he joined the team. It was Jinyoung and the others that brought it back out. That turned what was once a role into his real self that no one even noticed the switch but Jackson himself. “I found a pack, a family that took me in no questions asked. That showed love and affection with no intentions of getting anything back in return.” And Jinyoung. He found Jinyoung when he thought he would never be graced with. A lover. The one for him. “A mate. I found my mate.” He can’t help but look into Jinyoung’s eyes, to see the fox before him. “One that’s full of sass and such a smart mind. One that will yell at you for getting hurt all the while bandaging you back together. One that isn’t afraid to stand on the same ground as you and beat your ass back into gear when you need it.” Jinyoung’s eyes are shining with emotion from Jackson’s words, “It took only months before I knew I couldn’t go through with the mission. But I couldn’t back out. If I did, another would’ve taken my place or worse, would’ve escalated things faster. I had to stay in order to keep you safe. I couldn’t let you guys in on it, I was afraid you’d leave me or hate me. I tried to think of different ways to stop it but let’s be honest, going up against my father alone is suicide. And there were a lot of days that I would get lost in that world, thinking I was really Jackson Wang and not someone who was from the Underworld. Just some guy that used to be a fencer and went into the secret service for a change of pace. And then years went by and no sign of Mark. No one could trace him, not even my father. It let me be in this world for longer that I even hoped that Mark would never show up. But then the day came and I got scared. I didn’t know what to do before things became chaotic and now here we are. In your car with an alpha begging you though he knows better than anyone else he deserves what’s coming to him.” Jinyoung had remained quiet for a long time, Jackson’s voice breaking toward the end for he knows this can’t last forever. Mark and him don’t belong in this world and it’ll only be a matter of time before their father figures it out. This time a punch happens and Jackson can feel the anger seep out of Jinyoung before the seat is being pushed back and he has a lap full of Jinyoung. Jinyoung grips his shirt hard, growling into his face, “You should’ve told me something sooner you idiot! Do you think my love is something so easily broken? My life has been anything but easy nor do I want it to be. I stuck with Jaebum through thick and thin, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hide from the underworld forever. I know because even though I promised his Mother I would, I broke it long ago when I let him go into the secret service. That man is a hunter, one that wants to protect those around him and I’ll forever follow that man, Jackson. But god dammit, if you make me stray to go and drag your ass back then so be it because I’m not letting you walk out of this relationship. We’re in it through thick or thin, mate.” Jackson is taken aback as Jinyoung’s own emotions are going haywire, “Now shut up and let me ride you,” Jinyoung growls out before clashing their mouths together.


	10. Chapter 10

“Do you guys want some-Oh come on!” Youngjae bellows out as he stops at the scene before him. Yugyeom seems to be the only one flushing in embarrassment as he scrambles to cover himself as Bam glares at Youngjae for interrupting. Bam’s currently on his knees in front of Yugyeom, who is sitting on the living room couch. “Don’t give me that look! You’re in the living room!” Bam whines as Yugyeom adjusts himself and Bam eventually crosses his arms dramatically over his chest and pouts like a five year that got their candy taken away. “You’re acting like I just sucked the life out of this situation,” Youngjae cackles at his own joke. Silence fills the room and Youngjae is deflating, “Get it? I’m a vampire? And you was sucking-you know what, never mind,” Youngjae flails his hands into the air. “Sorry, hyung,” Yugyeom stammers out. “Don’t see why there’s a problem. Everyone is fucking. Why can’t I fuck?” Bam mutters under his breath. Youngjae sighs, deciding to try a different tactic and instead holds out one of Bam’s favorite snacks, “How bout watching a movie with me while we wait for the others to tell us what is going on?” Bam’s eyes light up as he snatches the snack right away before rushing to get a good spot on the couch. Youngjae cackles some more as Bam makes sure to suck and lick at his fingers and Yugyeom has to constantly wiggle in his seat to readjust himself. Needless to say, the movie was thoroughly enjoyed though none paid attention to it as they kept messing with the other.

When the others came back, it was early in the morning. Bam was passed out hanging halfway on the couch with Youngjae’s feet on his stomach and Yugyeom had shoved all of them to the end of the couch as his long body took up the whole thing. The door slamming had them awake, looking up and seeing both of Jinyoung and Jackson’s clothes all wrinkled and a mess. Hell, Jackson had Jinyoung’s undershirt on that was a little tight over his chest. “HA! I told you they were fucking!” Bam exclaims as he points his finger at the two from his spot upside down. Jinyoung feigns ignorance and proceeds to his own bedroom as Jackson can’t hold back the smug grin. “Don’t even say a word!” Jinyoung warns as he shuts the door behind him. Youngjae cackles at Jackson’s dazed look cause it’s just written all over his face what had gone down. Bam taps his black nails against the coffee table, “You should totally spill all the details.” Yugyeom smacks Bam’s arm, “About what’s going on, not the sex,” he blushes as he says the last word. Jackson’s expression falters slightly, moving to a hopeful one. “Jinyoung thinks it’s best to get it all out in the open together with everyone present.” Youngjae nods in agreement, “We can wait a little while longer. We don’t have a mission at the moment anyway.” Bam stretches, cracking a few bones in the process. “God, how do you even sleep in such weird positions?” Yugyeom rolls his eyes at Bam. “I’m a reptile baby,” Bam smirks and Yugyeom snorts, “More like a freak is what you are.” Bam reacts loudly and Yugyeom yelps as he now has a lap full of BamBam. It isn’t long before the two are lightly bickering and Youngjae shakes his head fondly at the sight. Jinyoung is back but not alone as Jaebum is beside him. “What about Mark?” Yugyeom asks worried. The tension in the room is growing as Jaebum shakes his head, “He’s still sleeping. I wanted to talk with Jackson first.” Jackson can already feel Jaebum’s stare. Their wounds from the fight have almost healed due to their fast healing but the fact that it happened mere hours ago remains the same. He’s done something that could cost him his place in the pack. Jinyoung nudges Jaebum in the shoulder, “Cool it down some.” The two share a look, silently communicating before Jaebum closes his eyes and forces himself to relax some. He can’t help but get worked up because it wasn’t long ago that Jackson attempted to kill Mark. But this is Jackson. He’s not some stranger, but someone of his pack that he trusted dearly. Letting out another breath, his eyes open and now they’re more focused and steady, “Alright, let’s hear it,” he states as he gives Jackson the go ahead.

He really appreciated these people, especially the three that have no idea what’s going on but yet still give him plenty of time to work up the courage to tell them. This should’ve torn them apart yet they’re still trying to be understanding. He slides his hands back and forth, his anxiety growing as he stares at the spot in front of the coffee table. Jinyoung is beside him, leaning against him to provide silent comfort. Jaebum looks stern of a leader but also open of a friend. He’s providing a shoulder to lean on and it truly helps Jackson to open up, “I just want to say I’m sorry first off. I know what I did was inexcusable and yet you’re still willing to listen to what I have to say.” Before he can say anything else, “Because you’re pack,” Jaebum says it like it's the simplest thing in the world. It shocks Jackson, jerking him to actually meet Jaebum’s gaze. “You had to have a reason to do what you tried to do though it wasn’t what you were originally sent out here to do, was it?” Jackson feels the heat behind those words but he holds steady, “Did Mark tell you?” Jaebum doesn’t give much away, “Just enough. You’re both brothers correct?” Jackson nods, “We used to be a dynamic duo him and I...but I was the one who ruined things. I thought I was doing the right thing. All I wanted to do was protect him-” Yugyeom frowns, “You tried to kill him though!” Youngjae gently eases Yugyeom back to his seat on the couch. Yugyeom is clearly attached to Mark already. “That was before I realized I had played into my father’s game. He deceived me and I walked right into his trap. What I thought was keeping Mark safe, instead, pushed Mark away and I lost him all the same.” They could see the turmoil in his eyes, how his face fell when he recalls everything. “It’s my fault Mark became that way so I vowed to take him down but I never planned to actually find a pack, a home. I came onto this team in wait for Mark to show up and ended up in a whirlwind of chaos and...happiness. I found myself again in you guys...then Mark shows back up and I grew scared. You guys would hate me if you found out but I still couldn’t let Mark bring harm so I took it upon myself to kill him before it could happen.” Jackson isn’t proud of what he had become back then. His shoulders have dropped, his usual happy and cheerful aura has hit the ground. He’s open and exposed and this Jackson is someone who has been broken for a long time and tried to hold it together when there was nothing there to hold on to anymore. “To be fair, I would’ve tried to kill you too if you had tried anything.” Jackson lifts his head from his hands and sees Mark standing there from the hallway. He had no idea he was standing there, a slight smirk forming for of course Mark was always sneaky. But then his breath hitches as Mark smiles softly at him. It’s like seeing his Mark from all those years ago. “Hey, don’t cry…” Mark says, his own expression faltering as tears are just pouring from Jackson’s eyes. He can’t help it. He misses his brother. To have him standing before him again has the dam bursting with all the emotions he kept hidden. “Yien…” Mark has tears falling now too, “I never meant to abandon you...I wanted to get you out of there...to do what we always talked about. To find our place in the world. A home…” A sob escaped and he can’t get another word out as he falls apart in front of everyone. Arms wrap around him and he sobs harder as he can smell his brother’s scent. Can feel his warmth surround him after so long and he clings back. “I forgive you,” Mark whispers and Jackson shakes, “But what I did...I almost killed you too! Your neck-” Mark takes Jackson’s raised hand from exposing his neck and instead intertwines their hands together. “I forgive you, Jiaer. I know your words ring true for the way you fought to protect them. You attacked me to kill and even exposed yourself just so they would be safe. It means I should also be the one to apologize for not seeing you true intentions back then. I should’ve fought harder. I shouldn’t have believed in father’s lies or the others.” Mark gives a loving squeeze of their joined hands, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me but I’m here now. I’m here.” Jackson breaks even more because this was no way any of Mark’s fault yet he’s still apologizing. He’s still trying to take care of others and has always put them before himself. God, he missed him so much. He clings tight with both arms around Mark’s waist as Mark curls over the top of him and lets him ball away into his chest. It hurts and he’s still broken but so much is lifted off of him. He can feel that small hope continuing to grow alongside the darkness as it chips away another piece. But it’s when one sentence is whispered into his ear that Jackson finally feels he can be whole again, “I love you Jiaer.”


	11. Chapter 11

Jackson is known to be clingy but boy is he really clingy right now. He refused to let Mark go for a single second, even wrapping himself around Mark so no one else could have him. Jaebum thought it was amusing as Mark giggled away when Yugyeom got jealous. Bam then got jealous of Yugyeom and decided to cling to Mark’s front so it would force Yugyeom to hug Bam. This lead to a giant puppy pile that Jinyoung snapped photos of as Youngjae did a leap into and caused them all to freak out. But then Mark is giggling again and it brings smiles to everyone’s faces...until they hit Mark’s wounded leg. With Mark hissing, they all instantly let go and freak out as they had forgotten about his leg. Jaebum and Jinyoung went into parent mode and the others scattered in fear of their wraith. All except Jackson. “No,” he huffs as he refuses to let go. “Jackson, you’re not five! You’re a grown ass man! Now let me check on Mark’s leg,” Jaebum demands. Mark is now the one fully amused as he curls himself further in Jackson’s arms. It’s getting Jaebum worked up and Mark will deny it to anybody but it’s hot as fuck to see Jaebum stern or riled up. Jaebum growls as Jinyoung steps forward and pokes Jackson in the forehead, “You have five seconds to let go or you won’t be touching this ass for a week.” Jackson gasps and lets go. Mark is shocked at the betrayal before he’s suddenly lifted up in Jaebum’s arms. He comes face to face with a grumpy Jaebum, “Ooo! He’s gonna get it!” Bam sing songs next to his hiding spot with Yugyeom from behind the couch. Youngjae cackles at Mark’s worried look before Mark smiles. His two little canines peeking out, “Bummie…” he says it cutely and Jaebum is instantly caving. The pack is shocked, mouths falling open as Mark nuzzles against Jaebum’s face as he koala hugs him from the front. Jaebum chuckles, showing a smile with eye crescents that shock the pack even further as they’ve never seen this from Jaebum before. “Let’s check on your leg, yeah?” Jaebum asks sweetly, nuzzling back. “That’s so not fair!” The four shout as Jaebum walks away with Mark. Jinyoung tries to hide his smile behind his hand.

“Jae, I’m fine,” Mark whines but Jaebum doesn’t budge and keeps Mark seated on his bed. “Look, you even forgot to put your chain back on!” Mark holds up the chain with the precious dog tag on it from the nightstand. The chain had started to break due to Jaebum’s black out when he lost control. It finally broke off during sex but Mark had fixed it for him. Jaebum shakes his head fondly, “Thank you but it’s still not going to change my mind.” Mark puts the chain back around Jaebum’s neck, huffing that he can’t get out of this. He proceeds to remain still so Jaebum can do his thing and watches as Jaebum’s hands slowly run down his sides until lightly touching by his thigh. Jaebum’s gauging Mark’s expression and when he applies some pressure, Mark doesn’t show any signs other than biting his lower lip. “Fine my ass.” Mark pouts more but Jaebum just chuckles, “It’s not going to work this time. I’m going to get Jinyoung and he’s going to heal you properly-” Jaebum’s cut off by Mark kissing him. He gets lost in the kiss as Mark’s fingers move from his face to unbuttoning his shirt. They pull back for air and Mark gives him that look, “Heal me first with your love.” Mark’s hands move up Jaebum’s stomach and past his chest to wrap around his neck. How can Jaebum resist such seduction? He ends up smirking at the cheesy line before peppering Mark’s face in kisses. Mark giggles as he’s laid back on the bed and soon is left moaning as Jaebum prepares to heal him thoroughly with his love.

Mark makes a curious noise as he moves around on his leg. The wounds have healed and it’s all thanks to Jinyoung. He’s impressed really. “I would’ve done it sooner but we didn’t know if you would run so I had the healing process start off slowly,” Jinyoung states as he watches Mark move around. When Mark sees he’s fully healed, he goes right up to Jinyoung and holds out his hands. Jinyoung sees the shackles around his wrists and smirks amused, “No can do. Not till Jaebum gives the go ahead and I’m afraid he’s at the base right now.” Mark pouts and Jinyoung almost caves right then and there. Mark is fucking adorable alright! And seeing him partially shift with ears and a tail would be to die for but Jaebum gave him strict orders not to. “Please?” Oh, he’s good. Him and Jackson are definitely brothers. “I’m sorry.” Mark lets out a little huff of defeat before leaving the room. It’s a good thing Jackson and Yugyeom had to go to the base as well for they’d cave in a heartbeat. It just leaves Bam and Youngjae who don’t know Mark that well. Jinyoung goes about his business when he hears a loud yelp. Eyebrow raised he goes out into the hallway to see Bam being dragged from his room by Mark. Bam tries to claw at the floor but he has no claws so his attempt is futile. “Help me!” He says to Jinyoung but Jinyoung is kind of amused right now as Mark pulls him with ease, “I won’t bite...much,” Mark says with a teasing tone. “I’m gonna die!” Bam shouts dramatically before he’s dragged into Yugyeom’s room and the door closes soon after. It isn’t even a minute later when Jinyoung hears the game console come on. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and you can hear Youngjae’s laughter as he was clearly listening in on the whole thing.

Youngjae ended up falling asleep and Jinyoung used this chance to tidy up for once. The pack were truly like animals with the way they could dirty up a room. They’ve gotten better over the years though since Jinyoung practically beat it into them. Jinyoung kept an ear out and from Youngjae’s light snoring and the loud sounds of the game console with the occasion bickering back and forth between Mark and Bam; it was nice. He thinks after making some food, he can read some of the book he’d been trying to read when all this chaos went down. Time flies by and with Jinyoung sitting down next to Youngjae and nose deep in his book, he almost doesn’t notice the silence. Almost. Picking up on it, he curses for he let his guard down. Silence is never good when it comes to Yugyeom or Bam. Eyes lifting from his book, he locks eyes with Youngjae, who picks up on the same thing. Both nod at the same time as Jinyoung moves first. He keeps quiet, eyes searching as he makes his way down the hallway to Yugyeom’s closed door. Youngjae is against his back, providing backup. They don’t sense movement and it causes panic to form. Jinyoung opens the door, finding the window open as the light breeze blows through the curtain. Jinyoung feels the anger rise but he holds it back, looking to find Bam is knocked out on the bed. His phone smashed to pieces on the ground and the shackles that should be on Mark are right there as a blow to the face. “No way…” Youngjae voices as he’s coming to the same conclusion. “He played us,” Jinyoung says, venom behind his words as he goes over to Bam. It was a silent blow that was fast and swift to the back of Bam’s neck as the bruise is already forming. It’ll only keep him knocked out for a bit and though it doesn’t do a lot of damage, it sure will hurt like a bitch when you wake up. “What should we do?” Youngjae asks, their eyes meeting. Do they call Jaebum? Where did Mark even go? Jinyoung doesn’t even have all the facts and to involve Jaebum and Jackson after those two just went through so much hell...he’s at a loss of what to do. His eyes land on the smashed phone, “Tracker...he has a tracker on him.” Youngjae perks up at that, “Yugyeom!” 

Walking into the base never put him at ease. You’re constantly in enemy territory and any slip up could be the end. Jackson may look professional on the outside but on the inside, he was always on alert when he stepped foot in government territory. He would study every and all habits, even dumb ones like Becky, who chewed way too much gum for someone who is required to relay communication via headset. He’s also good at being friendly with everyone so no one would suspect a thing of Jackson being a killer. Walking down the many hallways, he had parted from Yugyeom and Jaebum who had different duties to attend to as Jackson headed to his own. He wondered how long this would keep up. His pack already did something illegal without government knowledge when they took Mark. Then keeping Mark a secret in their home as well as after knowing the truth. They're now housing two criminals of the underworld and letting one continue to walk the base like nothing happened. It was a lot of trust and loyalty put into them but Jackson knows this can’t go on forever. They don’t belong in this world and Jackson was originally here on a mission and that mission was to end Jaebum and his team along with another attack on government property. Suddenly a ping is heard and Jackson finds he has a text, ‘Thanks for all the memories’. 

Yugyeom listens in on a boring meeting. Another debriefing on security and shit that Yugyeom rolls his eyes at. He already knows everything there is about their security here. Helps that he’s hacked into it and can easily access it anytime and anywhere. He hides his smirk behind his hand as it’s a secret and he hasn’t even told Jaebum about it. He can’t help it. He gets bored and he’s a curious boy ok? Bam knows but they have lots of secrets they keep together. Bam is his world and he’d drop everything for him. A text pulls him from his thoughts and finds it’s from Youngjae, ‘Bam is in trouble’. Yugyeom’s heart about stops, his body instantly reacting as the chair scatters to the ground. Everyone goes quiet and looks at Yugyeom who excuses himself due to an emergency and leaves the room before any questions can be asked. He’s not even out the door before he’s calling Youngjae. “What do you mean in trouble?” He’s running down the hallways when Youngjae speaks fast, “Calm down, Yugyeom. He’s ok, he’s right here.” Yugyeom stops, leaning up against a pillar as Yugyeom lets out a breath of relief. “But you said…” His hand shakes as he lifts it to his face to brush hair from his face, “He’s knocked out but is fine. I needed to get you out of the meeting so I texted that,” Jinyoung’s voice comes through and Yugyeom sees he’s on speaker now. “Knocked out? He never left home though. Are you guys ok? What about Mark?” There’s a moment of silence as it settles in and Yugyeom whines. “I’m sorry, Yugyeom but Mark’s the one who knocked Bam out and took off. We need you to track him.” Yugyeom can’t believe it and refuses to believe it. He pulls the phone from his ear and starts to pull up something. He has to see it with his own eyes. Mark has to be there. He wouldn’t leave. He had Jaebum and Jackson. He had a pack, he had a home...his stomach drops and his heart clenches, “I found him…” He can see the dot blinking as it lets him know that Mark is not at the house. “He’s here. He’s inside the government base.”


	12. Is this the end?

Jaebum never liked the secret service. He liked what they were for. They took down the bad guys. They brought justice and protected the innocent. They had supplies and money in which Jaebum did not to take down evil. He always wanted to walk in his Mother’s steps. To make her proud and be someone. To continue the work she loved doing. She was so passionate all the way up to the last moment. He can’t help but smile as he thinks back to it. She tried to keep him out of it, to keep him safe and even made Jinyoung swear to not let him get into trouble. Yet here he is, not only in the secret service but in love with someone who came from the Underworld. But just how Mark was running from it, Jaebum wanted to dive right into. The world his father grew up in and reigned. The world where his father and mother met and fell in love. The place where his Mother never returned from. He had promised Jinyoung not to fully go into it. That he’d always come back but he’s afraid he might end up breaking that promise for if Mark ever went back… “Hyung!”

“Yugyeom, stop it right this instant!” Jinyoung shouts at him over the phone but Yugyeom isn’t listening. When he saw the dot, he took off. He’s going to find Mark. He’s going to confront him himself so he keeps moving and when Jinyoung orders him to stop again, Yugyeom ends the phone call. Jinyoung clicks his teeth as Youngjae looks worried as the phone call ended. “He’s going to get himself killed,” Youngjae says. Jinyoung paces before knowing he had to make a move. He pulls out his phone and dials Jackson’s number just to find interference. “What?” Youngjae notices and tries to call Jaebum just to find the same thing. Their eyes go wide, fear gripping them now as they realize what’s about to happen. “We have to get to them,” Jinyoung says, already moving when they hear a light groan. Looking toward the bed, they see Bam is waking up, not noticing someone standing behind them.

“Hyung!” Jaebum stops walking and sees Yugyeom coming toward him. Yugyeom had been following after Mark when he picked up on Jaebum’s scent. He had a hunch maybe Mark was looking for Jaebum as he stops in front of him. “Yugyeom? What is it?” Yugyeom goes to reply when he looks back down at his phone and his face falls. The blinking dot is still there but it’s no longer moving. In fact, it’s right in front of him. He looks back up to see Jaebum’s worried expression when Yugyeom sees the chain around Jaebum’s neck. His hand reaches out, pulling the chain up from inside Jaebum’s shirt to see the dog tag underneath and Yugyeom looks ready to break down right then and there. “He knew…” Jaebum is quick to take a look at the dog tag and finding his own name staring back at him instead of Mark’s. 

The sun was shining bright and Mark basked in it from on top of the roof. Fully geared and ready to go, Mark let’s nature surround him before a voice comes through in his hidden earpiece, “Are you sure about this?” Mark lets the breeze run through his hair, ruffling the bandanna around his neck. He’s always loved the nature of this world. So full of life and free. Birds fly past and Mark finds himself giving a bittersweet smile, “It can’t go on like this any longer.” Mark stands up, taking one last breath before his eyes are fierce and determined. “Let’s get this started then,” the voice replied and Mark shifts, a black cat moving fast along the rooftops.

Taking the elevator, Jackson curses as he can’t get a hold of anyone. It’s like his phone is rendered useless. Everyone is moving about like nothing is wrong when everything is about to be hell. He didn’t know if he had minutes or an hour. He doesn’t know jack shit other than shit is about to go down and he can’t find Yugyeom or Jaebum. Yugyeom wasn’t in the meeting and Jackson had found Jaebum didn’t go to his attended place from the beginning so he doesn’t know where to look. Taking the elevator as he hoped to intercept them sometime, he picks up on a noise from above. Before he can move, he senses someone behind him and looking ahead, he sees the reflection of a masked figure he never thought he’d see. The last thing he recalls is the word SUGA sewn across the bandana before the lights go out.

Jaebum can’t even get out any words as loud noises are heard, followed by screaming. Gunshots ring out, making both Yugyeom and Jaebum’s eyes go wide. Jaebum curses, his senses picking up on something before he tries to grab Yugyeom as a loud explosion goes off. They’re flung across the room; chaos happening all around with more gunshots. It’s hard to hear or focus as Jaebum’s head is ringing. He can smell the strong smell of fire growing. Jaebum shakes his head, trying to focus as he takes in Yugyeom who is knocked out from the blast. Blood is seeping down from a head wound as he’s slumped forward a few feet from him. “No...no...not again…” Is this what it was like back then? Did Danny go through these feelings? Of hopelessness. Scared or not getting out of here alive with your loved ones? He had said he wished he was there back then but would he have made a difference? He doesn’t know where Jackson is right now. Yugyeom is wounded right before him and Mark... He goes to move, hissing as he finds he’s wounded himself, part of the building had pierced into his side. He can’t stand, nor pull it out without risking a major injury and bleeding out before help arrives. Fear is gripping him but he forces himself to try and get to Yugyeom. Even if it kills him, he’s going to get him out of here dammit. Clenching his teeth he bites back the pain as he slid forward inch by painful inch to Yugyeom’s side. Looking around, he sees they’re blocked in with no way out. The building caved in with the support beams the only thing keeping it from fully collapsing. He tries his phone and lets out a pitiful laugh before throwing it. He can smell the fire getting closer and closer. This was it. He props himself up against the wall, looking over at Yugyeom. It was better this way that Yugyeom was knocked out for this. Jaebum had a lot of thoughts running through his mind but Danny came to the front of it. “I’m sorry…” he says it to both Danny and Yugyeom. Taking Yugyeom’s hand in his, Jaebum watches as the fire is nearing and some smoke is beginning to seep through the cracks of debris. His gun lay in his other hand, ready to end the life next to him before the fire could torture him first, but he waited. It didn’t take much to know who was behind this attack. It’s a repeat of last time and yet Jaebum didn’t feel anger or betrayal. He honestly had a feeling this was coming. Why? Cause they’re from two different worlds that would forever collide. It wouldn’t be long before Mark and Jackson’s father would come after them. Sadly, they were doomed from the start. The sound of the gun being set and ready to go is loud despite the chaos still going around. Lifting the gun, Jaebum slowly puts it to Yugyeom’s head. He can hear his own breathing, his hand shaking slightly at what he’s about to do. The smoke is seeping in more and soon they wouldn’t be able to breathe. The hot flames would be quick to lather their bodies in unbearable pain where one shot would feel like nothing. He’s about to pull the trigger when a small sound becomes loud, Jaebum stilling as he sees two people emerge from the ground below. “What an admirable leader.” Jaebum looks up from his spot, seeing a tall man with slicked back light blonde hair and a dimpled smirk. Jaebum ends up smirking himself, turning back to look at Yugyeom, “You really are one lucky bastard,” Jaebum gets out as he lowers the gun before the world is spinning and turning black.

Yugyeom jerked awake, gasping for breath as his head whips up. He can’t go far for something is holding him down and the room is dark except for a small light in the corner. Taking in deep breathes, Yugyeom realizes they’re not at base anymore but in some room. He whines, as his eyes adjust quickly and he finds his pack is right there with him. Bam is awake as the others are still out. Jaebum’s side is bandaged as Jackson’s shoulder is bandaged up as well. “Bammie…” Yugyeom almost cries in relief. Bam has dried up tears, “Hey Yuggie...it’s ok. We’re ok.” Yugyeom has no idea Bam saw them bring him in with his head wound prior. “Where are we?” He asks. He can remember being back at base when chaos just broke out and then nothing. Bam goes to answer when Jinyoung and Youngjae start to wake up themselves. They both go through a mild panic as they realize they’re bound in special shackles to the chairs. “Well this was unexpected,” Youngjae voices as Jinyoung glares cause he can’t get near Jackson. “Well, you can thank a cat for this,” he hisses out in reply. Bam shakes his head, “Wait, it’s not his fault.” Jinyoung is pissed though, “It’s not? He betrayed us!” The sound of the door cuts off their conversation as seven men walk into the room. Jaebum and Jackson slowly coming too with the commotion.

With the sound of the shower going, Mark lays curled up in Jaebum’s bed. Jaebum made love to him after so many years that it was almost surreal. Was this all a dream? Some sick fantasy that he’s going to wake up from? He didn’t want to. He wanted to remain here and by Jaebum’s side. But he knows he can’t. His father was looking for him. Jackson was here for a mission that he couldn’t get out of just like Mark couldn’t get out of his own back then. His chest ached as his gut instincts told him what needed to be done. He curls further into himself, feeling something against his hand. He moves back some of the comforter and finds the broken chain that Jaebum’s dog tag was on. Mark Tuan shone in the light back at him. It was in that moment Mark promised he’d make things right that he couldn’t do back then.

“Holy shit! It’s fucking Bangtan!” Bam exclaims as the seven men stood before them. All still dressed in their gear. Jimin and Jhope were the only two that offered a small smile as everyone else was serious. Suga even looked like he didn’t care to be here. Jackson winces as he almost forgot about his wounded shoulder, glaring at Suga, “You! You tried to kill Yien!” Suga growled at the accusation, “A lot of talk coming from you.” Jackson growls back but Namjoon raises his hand slightly, “Let’s all take a second to calm down.” Calm down?!

Jackson moved at the same time the lights go off. Hitting the emergency button, the doors open before it can go past the floor all the way. He’s slammed to the side, Suga landing a blow but Jackson counters and twists. Suga barely dodges and the two go at it. It isn’t until a minute in that Jackson’s world spins a bit and he has to catch himself. Shit, he’s been drugged. “Little fucker,” he spats out, forcing himself forward for he has to get to the others. Suga looks displeased that Jackson is still standing. Suga then moves fast, taking Jackson by surprise but Jackson takes out his gun and shoots. It misses, bouncing off and almost lodging into Jackson himself. “Are you fucking crazy?!” Suga says and Jackson smirks, “Wanna find out?” Suga sees Jackson isn’t playing and in fact will take out both of them in this elevator. Jackson doesn’t account for how Suga works though and soon finds a knife lodged into his shoulder. He drops the gun, back against the elevator as he looks mighty impressed at the knife being in his shoulder when he didn’t even blink yet. “How did you-” Shouts are heard, cutting him off and he looks to see through the open doors that people are running past. Gunshots are going off from both sides when he spotted Mark. He’s in his cat form and weaving through the chaos, “Yien!” Suga notices too and curses before taking off. Jackson panics as Suga could slide through the opening quickly thanks to being smaller but Jackson has to squeeze a bit. Add in the drug taking effect and his body is moving slower. He manages to get through no thanks to his thighs. The world is spinning but he pushes himself to keep going. He sees Suga turn the corner and right as he gets to the same hallway, he sees Suga about to shoot Mark before something stops him right as an explosion goes off.

“If you would’ve went down like you were suppose to, everything would’ve been fine,” Suga adds. Jackson is ready to throw down if only he wasn’t shackled. “Jackson-” Jaebum warns. They’re not in a position to get on their bad side right now. Jackson’s growl is cut off but he still glares. Jin steps forth some, “How bout I explain some, yeah? You were supposed to be knocked out with the drug in the elevator so Suga could get you out with no problems. We’re all hooked up through an earpiece, even Mark was so during the scuffle, Mark heard about a slight problem and panicked as he was racing to get to Yugyeom and Jaebum.” Yugyeom’s eyes go wide, “The explosion!” Jin nods, “You see, the explosion was planned but two people,” Jin glares harshly at Jimin and Taehyung who offer apologetic smiles, “Were arguing that Taehyung got the wrong coordinates and set the explosion up too close to you two. You guys weren't even supposed to be in that area in the first place. If things had followed accordingly to plan, you two were supposed to be together but in the section below where Yugyeom’s meeting was.” The pack let the information settle in, “So you shot him?” Jackson still is astonished as Suga rolls his eyes, “You had my knife in your shoulder for one and I didn’t shoot Mark! I shot ahead of him so he would dodge and not be caught up in the explosion!” Jinyoung leans back in his chair, “So let me get this straight. You worked with Mark for this attack?” Namjoon takes over, “Yes. We took Mark in after the attack in America.” Jaebum perks up at that, “That’s how he went off the map.” He nods, “Mark had lost control during the attack back then. He went and killed every man that was on that mission. He was wounded and feral when Suga found him in a back alley. It took some time to get Mark back to himself but he became like pack itself though he turned down the opportunity every time. It seems there was someone he couldn’t let go of.” Jaebum feels his heart clench, his emotions rising fast to the surface. “He always did what we asked of him but never once asked for a favor in return, not till earlier when he texted me.” Bam gasps at that, “The phone…”

After another round of Overwatch, Bam fisted the air in triumph, “We won!” Mark smiled beside him as Bam did a little victory dance. Bam joins in on the smile. He had to admit that at first, he was wary of Mark because he didn’t know much about him. Add in the jealousy due to Yugyeom dotting on him like a puppy. Bam wanted to dislike him but he couldn’t. Mark was actually sweet. He even helped teach him some tricks in the game to beat the enemy and they gushed over Yugyeom together. He would talk about how cute they were together and Bam was gone. Let’s face it, he even complimented his fashion and that was the hook, line and sinker. He felt at ease with Mark and that’s not an easy feat for Bam. “Play another round?” Bam asks as he settles next to Mark. Their thighs touch and it goes quiet between them as the only sounds are the music playing in the background from the game console. Looking to Mark, he sees Mark is deep in thought. His expression falters, growing concerned, “What’s wrong?” Mark messes with the hem of his pants, “I need to ask you something.” Mark looks at him, almost hesitant as he continues, “I know you don’t know me and I don’t know you either but I know Jinyoung and Youngjae will say no.” Bam feels the air in the room shift, “I don’t know Yugyeom that well either but I already feel connected to him. He reminds me a lot of Danny and I...I don’t want to make the same mistake Bam. Back then, I couldn’t do anything but I can now. So please…” he takes a hold of Bam’s hands, softly pleading, “Trust me so I can make things right.” Bam swallows as he takes in the information. He can’t tell if Mark is lying or not and everything screams this could be a trap but Bam...Bam can’t help that small feeling inside of him that’s starting to grow. It’s telling him to trust Mark. He’s not sure if its due to being bonded with Yugyeom or if its because he’d do anything for Yugyeom. But he doesn’t want Yugyeom to end up like Danny. Yugyeom is his everything and he’ll do whatever it takes. “What...what do you need me to do?” Mark gives him a full on smile, taking Bam by surprise, “Thank you.” 

“So it was you. He asked me to trust in him to make things right before I took his shackles off and let him use my phone,” Bam states as he recalls their time together in the room. At that time, Bam had no idea what was going down. Mark had sent a text before his smile turned sad. One second Mark was in front of him, the next, a kiss was placed at the back of his neck before everything went black. Now he knows it’s due to being knocked out if the dull pain is anything to go by. “And with that boy over there, we never got to leave,” Youngjae says. Jungkook shows off his shy bunny smile as curls into Taehyung’s side. Jinyoung puts it together, “It was made to look like he betrayed us.” Jhope buts in, “Bingo! Our mission was to make it look like we took you out personally while destroying the base at the same time. No casualties were actually made as all gunshots never hit the target though now you guys are considered dead and gone thanks to Bangtan!” The pack are all speechless. “I do sincerely apologize for the explosion coming so close. We had interference with you guys calling Yugyeom before I could hijack the phones and with Jaebum being a section up higher than he was supposed to be. But it wasn’t like we’d let you guys be killed! Jin was already on it but Mark went and broke part of the building to fix the mess up before he could. Mark was a literal mess until he heard you guys were ok, despite being wounded from the blast,” Jimin speaks up next though Jungkook whined when Jimin talked about Mark being distressed and hurt. Yugyeom beams though, “He really cared…” and starts to cry. “Don’t cry, you’re making me cry!” Bam says but Youngjae is even crying. Hell, Jackson even has tears because Mark did this for all of them. Mark not only did the mission Jackson was sent out to do but he got Jackson out of having to face his father. They were all free and Mark didn’t hesitate to do it even if it made him out to be the bad guy. “You guys weren't supposed to tell us all this were you?” The seven smirk, “No. Mark wanted us to tell you that you guys are no longer of the secret service and free to do whatever the fuck you wanted as long as you laid low and then let you go,” Taehyung states. “But just like someone who couldn’t follow through with their mission, we also decided we couldn’t follow through, “Jin adds as he starts to help undo the bounds. “Where is he?” Jaebum asks. Namjoon looks directly at Jaebum, “Before we answer, we wanted to ask exactly what you guys planned on doing now that you’re no longer of the secret service.” What they didn’t know was that Mark had spoke to Namjoon about accepting his offer but Namjoon didn’t reply back. For even though he wants Mark to officially remain in the pack, he knows Mark always had one alpha he wanted to follow. Jaebum’s expression is serious, “You really couldn’t put together why I was in that section earlier?” Bangtan’s expression go to shock at Jaebum talking like that to Namjoon but Namjoon smirks, “And your pack will follow you?” Jinyoung has a sly smirk of his own, “Trust me, I swore a pact with him when we were like six.” Jackson laughs, “I did the same with Mark.” Youngjae is back to being sunshine like usual, “I’m down for whatever.” Bam and Yugyeom get all excited, “Does this mean we’re like vigilantes?” Bam starts off. “Mercenary’s?” Yugyeom adds. “Bad guys that kick other bad guys’ asses!” The pack’s shock is soon turned into amusement at the other pack before them. Jin leans into Namjoon’s side, “It appears they’ve already prepared for this.” Jaebum doesn’t hesitate, “Cause we’re pack. We’re family. We stick together and we’re not leaving without Mark.” Namjoon gives a polite nod as Bangtan comes forth, undoing their bounds. “I’ll gladly talk business later with you then. For now, a certain cat is currently moping in the sun room.” The pack gives brief thanks, sticking close together and checking over one another to make sure they’re ok. It’s not even a moment later that they’re all demanding to know where the sun room is so Jhope takes them out of the room and the others follow. Namjoon is still smiling softly as Jin nuzzles into his side, “He finally found his purpose.” Namjoon hums in agreement, meeting his mate’s gaze, “Jaebum’s really like his father. Already put in his resignation to give up everything to go after Mark.” Jin lets out a small laugh, “He knew he’d run but unfortunately, Mark ended up getting injured from the blast so he’s in no condition to run. Plus, Suga dragged his ass back after scaring him so bad.” It was Namjoon’s turn to laugh as they shared smiles. “You better make sure they agree to this deal cause Mark is not allowed to be anywhere else but with us,” Jin’s expression goes serious as his voice goes stern. He’s in Mother mode and Namjoon places a kiss to ease him, “Don’t worry, Jungkook and Taehyung already barricaded the exits and Jimin has trackers on all of them.” Jin kisses back, “What should they be called?” Namjoon thinks about it for only a second before replying, “Got7.”

It was quiet and peaceful for once. Instead of the cold dread, it was bright sunlight surrounding the area. Hands go across the grass to touch the flowers before him. “I have so much to thank you for you know,” his voice is soft, blue eyes shining. Blonde hair blowing in the breeze. He’d been talking for a while now, finally getting it all off of his chest, “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you everything back then. I know you would’ve listened and tried everything you could to help me. It’s why I kept a lot from you. I have to admit that when you first told me those words, I felt such anger and hatred. How could I live for you when my life was not worth living? You should’ve still been here and I will forever apologize for that but...you don’t have to worry now. I’m not alone. I have Jaebum again and my brother…I have a pack, a family...a home…” He leans forward and places two dog tags down in front of Danny’s gravestone. “These weren't just precious to us, it was also because we couldn’t let go. This isn’t goodbye for you’ll forever be with us. I just want you to know that we’re ok now. We have each other to get through everything so I want you to hold onto them for me...until we meet again.” Mark’s fingers let go of the dog tags as he slowly gets up. His fingers then move to the chain around his neck to where Danny’s will forever be close to his heart as tears fall. They’re not sad though. No, this time, they’re happy tears. “And yes, Danny. To answer your question on how we got together to the point of where I’m standing now. It’s all Jaebum’s fault.” Arms wrap around him, pulling him back to a solid chest before a kiss is planted to the side of his head, “But you’re forgetting one thing, Yien,” Jaebum’s soothing voice speaks next to his ear. Mark looks up in confusion when Jaebum smiles down at him, “It was your downfall that became my everything.” Mark’s breath hitches with fresh tears falling before Jaebum is kissing him. It’s a beautiful moment until their phones go off. Pulling apart, they see the pack already checking, “It’s time to roll baby! We got ourselves a mission!” Bam exclaims. Yugyeom fist pumps the air, his sleeve falling down to reveal a new tattoo that everyone in the pack has on their left wrists. Jackson is already booking it toward the vehicle though Youngjae already calls shotgun. Jinyoung yells at them to not run in a cemetery but he has a smile on his face all the same. They’re loud and chaotic but they wouldn’t want it any other way. “Ready?” Jaebum asks. Mark turns back to Jaebum with a matching smile, “After you leader.” Jaebum flashes his eyes as he liked that and Mark giggles, making sure to go ahead of Jaebum just so he could sway his hips in a teasing manner. The wind blows through the graveyard once more as the pack is all in the vehicle and starting to drive off when Yugyeom spots something out the window. He goes to say something as he takes in a tall, lanky boy smiling wide before a grave, but then the boy puts a finger to his lips and Yugyeom ends up smiling instead and waves. Turning back to the others. He takes in all their smiling faces and thanks Danny silently for bringing him to a family of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! It's completed! But guess what? It's a series and this is only the beginning! Hope you liked it and will want to read the series i have coming up.


End file.
